A False Paradise
by Albedo238
Summary: After returning from the dead and rejoining her friends and family, Robin meets a mysterious man named Aiden who claims to be her half-brother, but this leads to events that are much bigger than what any of the Shepherds have prepared themselves for. Rated T for safety. Some chapters may borderline on the rating of M.
1. A Word of Warning

**WARNING!**

The following story is a first in a series of fanfictions, and as such, these will be stories done by both my brother and me. Because of this, there are going to be serious changes to the world of Fire Emblem that may not sit right with some people in future stories. You'll know what these changes are when we reveal them to you. Please do keep this in mind. Also, for the people not familiar witih Fire Emblem that decide to read these stories, take some of our ideas we're about to impliment with a grain of salt. The changes we are about to make do not, and probably will never apply to any of the games, neiter the ones that are out or any others in the future.

If you're okay with what we're about to do, please read with the utmost fervor. If not, we'll understand. Anyway, with this warning out of the way, please enjoy yourselves with these stories, starting with "A False Paradise."

Thank you.


	2. Prologue: The Aftermath

**Prologue: The Aftermath**

The scene opens to the volcanic activity of Origin Peak as we then see the massive body of the beast that was once Grima, stretching miles end to end along with an impressive wingspan. Appearing near the body from a golden warp point is a robed figure of black whose identity is completely hidden by the hood they're wearing.

The figure speaks with the raspy voice of a man saying, "So, Grima has been defeated. It seems the Shepherds were victorious afterall. So much for the Grimleal and their plans."

Afterwards, the figure starts to walk his way around the body of the Fell Dragon ever so slowly as if to not miss a single detail. As he walks, he takes in the awe and majesty of this great beast, taking notice of the massive fangs in Grima's mouth, to the sheen of the dragon's black scales.

"Still, can't deny this was a magnificent creature, despite it's capability of destruction." says the man as he continues to walk around Grima.

After about an hour has gone by, the man stops encircling Grima as he arrives back at the spot he appeared in.

"Hrmm." the man simply says to himself. "Nothing of use to be found here for my master."

Suddenly, in a golden flash, the robed man vanishes, and the scene ends.

* * *

In the next scene, we appear in a room colored gold from the walls, to the floor and ceiling. Decorating the room are various circular symbols that look very intricate and complex for their designs, and at the end appears to be a throne of the same color, complete with red cushioning. Sitting in it is a figure dressed completely in a black outfit and cape decorated with gold lining. He or she wears a mask of black and gold with a white face part designed to look like that of a man, and the eyes of the face match the room, giving it a cold, metallic gaze. This outfit obscures everything about this person, showing no skin at all.

Just then, a golden flash occurs and the same robed figure at Origin Peak appears in the room.

The mysterious figure in the throne speaks with an extremely deep and ominous voice of a man saying, "So, you're returned. Have you discovered anything?"

The robed man speaks with, "It seems the Shepherds were successful in defeating Grima. I sensed no sign of life left within the beast's being."

"Well... I suppose that is some good news." says the mysterious figure. "But still, it also means our plans have been delayed by quite a bit."

"I'm afraid that is the case, master." says the robed man. "What should we do in the meantime?"

The mysterious figure brings his right hand to his chin and touches the side of his index finger to it, then says, "Hrmm, nothing we can do at the moment. With Grima dead, it most likely means the tactician herself is also gone."

"That would be the most likely case." says the robed man. "And we have no idea when or if she'll return."

"So, for the time being, we're at a standstill." says the mysterious figure. "All we can do now is wait."

"Tragically so." says the robed man. "I suppose I shall take my leave and see what else can be done for our preparations."

"Very well." says mysterious figure. "You are dismissed."

The robed man bows and walks out of the room. As he does, we then see the mysterious figure as we back away while the scene fades to black.

To Be Continued in Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 1: Naga's Message

**Chapter 1: Naga's Message**

[One Year Later]

The scene takes place at Castle Ylisse where we see Chrom standing on a balcony of the castle, looking out over the grand city that is Ylisstol, yet having a somber expression on his face as he seems to be racked with both sorrow and frustration, his deep blue eyes trying to fight back tears, yet at the same time, remaining focused and piercing.

Just then, from behind Chrom, we see Lissa approaching him in a quiet fashion as if trying to not disturb her brother as she knows he's still deep in thought.

"Hey, Chrom?" Lissa asks rather sheepishly, hoping her brother doesn't snap at her.

Chrom doesn't turn around as he just says, "Hey, Lissa. What brings you by?"

Twidling her thumbs a little bit, Lissa responds, "Well... I just came to check on you, like always. You seem to be at this very balcony day after day."

"Sorry." says Chrom with a sigh. "It's just... we've gone a whole year, and yet, no sign of Robin has shown itself."

"Yeah, I knew you'd be thinking about her here." says Lissa with a look that says she's been able to predict her brother's thought process as she walks next to him. "Every day, you do the same thing; you take care of Lucina of this time, as well as tending to her future self and Morgan, and afterwards, you come to this balcony to overlook the city. I know both you and Robin spent a lot time together on this balcony when you weren't spending time together in your room."

"She said that this spot gave her the best view of the world." says Chrom. "Like all of her troubles seemed to have vanished away. I guess she's means that by the fact she never had any of her memories and how it always troubled her. I always hoped that she didn't think my marrying her was out of sympathy for her amnesia, as if I was taking advantage of her."

Leaning on the balcony, Lissa responds, "I suppose one could look at it that way. Guess you should be thankful she never did, though I know you would never take advantage of anyone."

Chrom just nods with a small hum of agreement.

Lissa's eyes start to well up with tears flowing out of them, then says, "Why did Robin have to sacrifice herself? She knew very well what Naga told her, and yet... she did it anyway."

"I suppose it wasn't really up for debate." says Chrom. "Being Grima's vessel, she probably felt responsible for the fact that he could still come back if I was the one to land the final blow on him. When you think about it, she was probably backed into a corner where she felt her own death was her only option to keep Grima from coming back."

"Well, it was the only way to stop him from doing so." says Lissa. "Naga said as much. But... it still doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"I know, Lissa." says Chrom. "I know."

After a bit of a pause, Lissa continues with, "I really hope what Naga said will come true. That Robin would come back to us if we believe in her enough."

Chrom then replies, "Well, I'm not sure at this point right now. I almost feel about to give up."

Lissa looks at Chrom immediately upon those words falling on her ears, and says, "Brother, don't ever say that again! You know it's not true!"

"I'm sorry, Lissa." says Chrom. "I don't really mean it, of course, but with how long we've gone without seeing her, it feels like an uphill battle. She wasn't even here for Lucina's first birthday party."

Lissa turns her head away from Chrom while saying, "Well, it's not like you celebrated that day that much, anyway."

"How could I?" asks Chrom. "I was missing Robin too much, and hoping she would be there that day. Just imagine if she did come home that day? That would have been the perfect birthday present for Lucina."

"I won't deny that." says Lissa. "We all hoped she would be there that day. The fact she had to miss it makes it all the more heartbreaking. Of course, I would say that Tharja's got it even worse than you do, as she's constantly trying to perform curses in hopes of bringing Robin back."

"I always did find her fascination with Robin rather creepy, as anyone would." says Chrom. "But for once, I can honestly feel what she's feeling."

Lissa just gives a hum of agreement.

After another brief pause, Chrom then says, "Lissa, not to be rude or anything, but... can you leave me alone for a while? I'm still dueling with my thoughts."

Normally, she'd be against this as she can see Chrom is in much sorrow, but for the once, she agrees to this by saying, "Sure, but just don't stay out here too long."

Lissa then turns around and begins to walk away, leaving her brother there with his thoughts.

* * *

After getting down the stairs of the castle, Lissa is then approached by Frederick, who asks, "So, how is he?"

"Still depressed. Perhaps even more than he was in the past." says Lissa with a frown. "He still stands on that balcony, hoping for a sign that Robin will have returned."

"He's still on about that." says Frederick not looking surprised. "I guess there's nothing any of us can do right now. Robin's death was a blow to all of us, but for him, to be her husband... one can only imagine what pain he's having to deal with."

"What do we do, Frederick?" asks Lissa. "To be in that state of depression for so long isn't healthy for anyone. There's got to be something."

To this, Frederick responds, "All we can do right now is to hope that sign appears for him. Robin right now is the only one that can mend the damage that's been done."

"I suppose that's the truth of things." says Lissa. "Still, I miss Chrom's smile so much. After going so long without seeing Robin, he's even lost his smile. This is all still too hard to accept."

"I know, milady." says Frederick. "At the very least, we still need to give him the space he needs. It's tough enough for him to take on the burdens as the new Exalt, but to not have his wife with him for so long... I suppose only a miracle will solve our problems."

"Yeah... a miracle." says Lissa quietly before her and Frederick walk off together.

* * *

Just then, we're taken back to the balcony and Chrom. We then get a view of the side of Chrom's face, and after a while, he closes his eyes and says quietly under his breath, "Robin..."

Just then, a familiar voice sounds off quietly saying, "Chrom..."

Hearing this, but only faintly, Chrom slowly opens his eyes to see that no one is there.

"Chrom." the voice says again.

Chrom looks around him and says, "He-llo? Is anyone there?"

"Chrom." the voice says again.

"Who's there?" says Chrom getting a little more frustrated. "Show yourself!"

"Chrom, don't close your heart off just yet." says the voice. "Your true love is waiting for you."

"Huh?" asks Chrom. "What... could this be? It couldn't!"

Just then, we see the faint image of Naga appear before Chrom.

Taking notice of her, Chrom immediately says, "Naga! It's you!"

"Chrom... she's waiting for you." says Naga. "Go back to the place you two first met. Robin is waiting for you there. Your love has reached her, and she is now waiting for your embrace."

"What!?" asks a startled Chrom. "Did you just say that... Robin is back!?"

"Yes, and she's waiting for you." says Naga. "Go to her. Find her at the place you first found her."

"The place I first found her..." says Chrom thinking back as he suddenly remembers the place he first discovered Robin at. "I remember! THAT place! Yes, I know where she is!"

"Go to her. Now." says Naga. "And may the two of you always have happiness."

"I will!" says Chrom with a look of shock and excitement. "Thank you, Naga!"

"Good-bye." says Naga as she starts to fade slowly out of existance.

Chrom, though still in disbelief, turns around and runs out of the balcony and back down the stairs. He then shouts out, "EVERYONE! ROBIN IS BACK!"

Hearing this, some of the Shepherds put on curious yet suprirsed looks as Maribelle says, "Chrom, is everything all right?"

"I hope so, Maribelle!" says Chrom. "Naga said Robin is back! I have to go find her!"

"What!?" asks a startled Maribelle.

"Are you sure?" asks Lon'qu in disbelief.

"Maybe Tharja put a curse on you." says Henry.

"No, Naga appeared before me!" says Chrom. "She said Robin was back at the spot I first found her!"

"Gregor not being so sure about this." says Gregor with skepticism. "This sounding most fishy."

"I don't have any time to argue my point!" says Chrom before he runs off. "I've got to go find Robin! Lissa! Frederick! Get Lucina and Morgan, and tell them to meet me in the grand hall! ROBIN HAS RETURNED!"

Hearing Chrom's yelling, Sumia spills some tea she was drinking as she says, "Ah! I spilled my tea!"

Tharja, who's sitting with Sumia at the same table as she has a tea cookie in her mouth, says, "Did Chrom just say Robin is back!?"

"I think that's what I heard!" says Sumia.

Pulling the cookie out of her mouth with her right hand, Tharja looks at her left index finger and says with a curious expression, "Does that mean my curse... actually worked?"

* * *

After a while has passed, we're taken to the grand hall, and we see Chrom is together with Lissa and Frederick, as well as future Lucina and Morgan as they all seem to be lightly packed for travel.

"All right, have we at least got a few rations packed up?" Chrom asks.

"Indeed, milord." says Frederick. "We have some bread, cheese, a few dried meats and fruits, and some canteens of water."

"Good." says Chrom. "That way, we won't have to do much hunting on our way back."

"Thank goodness." says Lissa with a big smile. "I don't ever want to have to deal with bear meat again."

Lucina then says, "Father, are you sure about this? I know I shouldn't question an appearance by Naga, but this could be a trick."

"I'm more that sure about this, Lucina." says Chrom. "Naga is not the kind of person to trick us. I'm more than sure we'll find your mother, one way or another."

"I say we go for it." says Morgan with a determined look. "We don't have a whole lot to lose right now, and I've been away from Mother for too long. I'm sure we'll find her out there!"

"Aye!" says Chrom with a small smile. He then changes it to his own look of determination and says, "One way or another, we're bringing Robin back home where she belongs! The rest of you, stay here and guard the castle while we're gone!"

"Don't worry about a thing, Blue." says Gaius with a wink. "We've got everything covered here."

"We'll protect the place." says Vaike. "You just concentrate on bringing Robin home."

"Good!" says Chrom with a nod. "All right, let's move!"

And with that, Chrom and his small company leave the castle in search of Robin as the scene fades to black with them walking out the double doors and into the light.

To Be Continued in Chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 2: The Return of Robin

**Chapter 2: The Return of Robin**

In the opening scene, we get a shot of a girl in tactician's clothing, or rather the clothing of a grandmaster, floating in a sea of pitch black. Her eyes are closed and mouth slightly open. Her white hair is done in a peculiar style in which it looks like a couple of ponytails done on the sides of her head.

 _"W... where am I?"_ the girl thinks to herself. _"Am I alive? Or am I still dead?"_

Suddenly, we hear the beating sound of a heart. It starts out quiet at first, but then, it starts get a little louder as time goes by.

 _"A... heartbeat?"_ the girl thinks again. _"Whose heartbeat is that? It sounds very close. Wait a minute, could that be... my heart? Am I...? I am alive!"_

"Robin..." says a faint male voice. "Robin..."

 _"I hear a voice now."_ the girl thinks again. _"It's calling my name. Whose voice is that? Wait... I feel something... warm... touching my face. It feels like a hand. Like... his hand. Could it be...? Is that...? Chrom!"_

Suddenly, the sea of black changes to white with a flash, then Robin opens her eyes to see a bright light. The light fades away, and the next thing she sees from our perspective is Chrom's face right over hers.

"Finally. You're awake." Chrom says with a soft smile and a look in his eyes that says he's about to cry.

We then see Robin's face as indeed Chrom's hand is touching it on her left cheek.

"Chrom..." Robin says softly.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?" Chrom says playfully to Robin before he lifts her up to hug her. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Though looking surprised at first, Robin then smiles and her eyes begin to fill with tears as she hugs him back and says, "Chrom... I can't believe it! I'm alive! And you're here! It's like a dream! I can't believe this is all real!"

"It's real, all right." says Chrom. "I can't believe it myself, either, but... my heart tells me it's real."

"Oh, Chrom!" says Robin before she starts to cry uncontrollably into his chest. "I... I never thought I would ever see you again!"

Chrom then takes Robin by her chin and lifts her head up to meet his face, and he says, "Welcome back, Robin. Everything's going to be okay, now."

After that, Chrom slowly brings his lips to Robin's and kisses them, which gets her to kiss him back.

Seeing this from a short distance, Lissa and Frederick are both smiling brightly about what they're seeing.

"Ahh... they're so in love." says Lissa with a dreamy eyed look. "Could you not be any happier for such a perfect couple?"

"One could easily envy them, that's for sure." says Frederick.

After a while, both Chrom and Robin stop kissing, and Chrom asks, "Feel better now?"

"Much better." says Robin.

"Good." says Chrom. "At any rate, we better get you back. Can you stand?"

"I hope so, or else, I may have to be carried." says Robin.

After that, with Chrom holding onto her, Robin stands up slowly with Chrom doing this in synch with her. She then sees Lissa and Frederick standing there, and says, "Lissa! Frederick! You're here as well?"

"Of course we are, silly!" says Lissa. "When Chrom told us you had returned, we had to join with him to find you."

Robin looks back at Chrom, and asks, "You knew I was back? How?"

"Naga came before me." says Chrom. "She told me you had returned to the spot where we first found you."

"You first found me...?" asks Robin with a stymied look. She then looks at her surroundings and the place immediately becomes familiar to her as she says, "Well I'll be damned. This IS the place you first found me."

"I know, what are the chances?" Chrom says with a small laugh. "After going a whole year without finding you, who knew that you would show up back here of all places in the world?"

"A year? I was gone for a year?" asks a startled Robin. "Does that mean I...?"

"Yeah... you kind of missed Lucina's first birthday party!" says Chrom with a frown.

"OH NO!" says Robin with an expression of worry. "I'm such a terrible mother! To miss my child's first birthday! How will I ever be able to make this up to her? I bet she doesn't even remember me! She might not want anything to do with me! Oh, Chrom, I'm so scared now!"

"Don't worry so much, Robin." says Chrom. "I know she'll recoginize you when we get back to the castle. Just put that worry far away from your mind, okay?"

"I don't know, Chrom." says Robin still worried. "To miss something as important as that, it's just... it's unforgiveable!"

"Hey, it's not like you had any control over it." says Chrom. "You were still dead, so it's understandable. Just relax and take it all in good stride. You're back now, and that's all that counts."

"You... you're right." says Robin starting to feel more at ease. "I guess Lucina can think of my return as a belated birthday present."

"That's the spirit." says Chrom. "At any rate, I have a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it?" asks Robin.

Chrom then says, "I brought future Lucina and Morgan to see you."

"Really?" says Robin before she turns to see a pair of familiar blue-haired people running towards her.

"Mommy!" shouts Lucina as she runs up to hug Robin.

"Mom!" shouts Morgan as he follows in with his own hug.

"My children!" says Robin as she hugs them dearly and with a big smile. "I've missed you both so much!"

"Welcome back, Mother." says Lucina. "I'm so happy now."

"I'm glad." says Robin. "And... I'm sorry I missed your first birthday party."

"It's okay, Mother." says Lucina. "I already forgive you, and I know my self in this current time will do the same."

"Thank you, dear." says Robin.

"Hey, Mother." says Morgan.

"What is it, honey?" Robin asks.

Morgan then says, "I've studied hard to become a great tactician like you. You should have seen some of the battles I lead our forces into and the victories we've achieved. You'll definitely be impressed."

"I'm pretty sure I will." says Robin. "I can't wait to hear all about it. Perhaps you'll even be able to beat me at that board game for once."

"I'm gonna' give it my best, Mom." says Morgan.

"Oh, I'm so glad to have you both in my life, again." says Robin as she hugs them once more.

The view switches back to that of Chrom, Lissa and Frederick as they watch the love happening between Robin and her children.

"It's truly a beautiful moment, isn't it, brother?" asks Lissa.

"It's more than that, Lissa." says Chrom. "Look how happy Lucina and Morgan are. Could you not be any more proud of this moment? Lucina and Morgan both deserve this so much, after all of the battle, strife, struggle and sadness, there's nothing greater in this world to see your children so happy after so long. It just fills me up with so much joy knowing that they once again have a mother in their life. I know Lucina glad to know that I'm still alive after the hell she went through in her time."

"Chrom, that's the smile that we missed so much." says Lissa with a bright face. "I'm glad to see it again. You can't even stop smiling, you're so happy."

"Thanks, sister." says Chrom.

After giving one last smile to Chrom, Lissa turns back to Robin and says, "Hey, Robin! Can I get a hug too! I've missed you for long!"

"Huh? Oh, sure thing, Lissa!" says Robin, who then runs up to hug Lissa. And in return, Lissa hugs her.

"Welcome back, Robin!" says Lissa with joy in her voice.

"I'm glad to be back." says Robin.

After Lissa and her finish their hug, Robin then sees Frederick and gives him a sly look as she says, "Frederick!"

"Please, no." says Frederick. "I must remain a professional knight in this field. If I must show joy, it shall be at the proper..."

Before Frederick can finish his sentence, Robin glomps him up in a big hug and says, "Don't think I was going to forget you. Not after all of our bear dinners together."

Frederick just sighs and says, "Please don't bring those up again. At any rate, it's good to see you're alive, Robin." After that, he pats her gently on the top of her head.

"That's right, Frederick! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" says Lissa. "Enjoy this moment while you can!"

"All right, all right." says Frederick. "We're all happy about Robin's return, but I suggest we make it back for the castle if we don't want to have to deal with brigands right now. Robin should consider herself lucky a second time that she didn't wake up to any."

"Good idea, Frederick." says Chrom. "Let's make it back to Castle Ylisse. There, we can celebrate Robin's return properly."

"I'll race you all back there!" says Robin as she then immediately takes off running in the direction of Ylisstol.

"Hey, wait!" says Chrom. "Don't leave us behind!"

"Yeah, give us some time, Mother!" says Lucina.

After that, Chrom, Lissa, Lucina and Morgan all run in Robin's direction.

Frederick just sighs and says, "The things I put up with for the good of the Halidom."

"Hurry your butt up, Frederick!" shouts Lissa.

"Coming!" says Frederick as he begins to run after them.

Meanwhile, watching from behind a tree from a distance is a man with purple hair and wearing the clothes of a sage who then begins to follow the small group.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3.


	5. Chapter 3: The Traveling Alchemist

**Chapter 3: The Traveling Alchemist**

In a remote forested area of Ylisse, we see a person wearing a black outfit with black gloves, a red coat, gray scarf covering his or her mouth and nose, and a black hat walking. The person is carrying a large, light brown rucksack on his or her back, and walking with a brown cane.

The person stops walking for a minute, and pulls out what one could assume to be a map to look at. The person then speaks with the voice of a man as he says, "All right, Ylisstol shouldn't be too much further from here. I say about another five hourse of walking. Hopefully, I'll be able to make a good profit soon."

Suddenly, we hear a loud, growling sound, which gets the man to look wide-eyed, but then he looks down and rubs his stomach with his right hand. His eyes then take on a pitiful look.

"I'm sorry, tummy." says the man. "Hopefully, it won't be too much longer before I can get something to eat."

After rubbing his stomach for a minute, he shakes his head and tries to look more focused.

"All right, get it together, Virgil." says the man. "Gotta' percivere and get this done."

After that, Virgil puts away his map, and continues to walk his way forward.

After about two hours have passed, Virgil seems to be dragging his feet and his hazel eyes look incredibly weary. The growling sound of his stomach is now getting louder, thus making him groan out of discomfort.

"Sooo... hungry." says Virgil as he just about comes to a complete stop. "I don't care what Mary says; potato bread does NOT eat like a steak. I don't care how good it tastes, or the fact I want some right now so badly."

After trying to take one more step, Virgil collapses to the ground in a humorous, anime-style fashion.

"So... this is how I die." says Virgil in a groan. "This is worse than being attacked by bandits."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the distance, we see Chrom's group, with Robin in tow, approaching the forest at a brisk walk.

"It's been so long since I've seen Ylisstol and all of my friends." says Robin. "Knowing how much attention I'm about to get, I'm... a little embarrassed to say the least."

"Hey, you deserve it." says Chrom. "After destroying Grima for good, no amount of praise will ever be enough to show our appreciation for you."

"Yeah." says Lissa. "There's no doubt in my mind that you're about to get a true hero's welcome."

"Even so, I'm... not sure if I'm ready for such a thing." says Robin. "I might have to pull a Kellam if it gets to be too much."

Chrom just laughs out loud, and says, "Don't worry, you can handle it all. Besides, if think this is going to be bad, wait until you recieve all the attention you'll be getting after you become my queen."

"Your queen?" Robin asks. "Does that mean you've been made the new Exalt?"

"That is correct." says Frederick with a big smile. "And I couldn't more proud even if I wanted to."

"Same here." says Lissa. "Not to mention after Plegia's collapse, Ylisse's economy has really grown."

"No kidding?" asks Robin.

"She's right." says Chrom. "Ylisstol is truly expanding. And after our campaign with Valm, we're starting to construct our own navy."

"That's incredible!" says Robin. "With that and more, we'll be all set."

"This is truly the type of world I always dreamed of living in back in the future." says Lucina. "Without Grima here to cause havoc, we truly have the ability to make everything peaceful."

"Well, I still have no memories of the time I came from." says Morgan. "But nonetheless, I'm happy to be a part of it all. But not nearly has having my mom around again."

"And hopefully, I'll be around a lot longer this time." says Robin. "I would love to just live a natural life without any drastic events happening."

Just then, Frederick stops the group as he says, "Look! There in the distance!"

Frederick points in the direction he's facing and everyone turns to see what it could be. They all turn to see Virgil there lying facedown on the ground.

"Is that a person?" asks Morgan.

"They look as if they could be injured." says Lucina. "Or worse."

"We'd better go help this person." says Chrom.

"I would emphasize a little caution, milord." says Frederick. "It could very well be a trap."

"I understand." says Chrom. "But we are Shepherds for a reason."

"Of course." says Frederick.

"Let's go help them." says Robin.

After that, everyone runs up to Virgil as they all surround him. After hearing his groaning sounds, they can tell he's a man.

"Well, he's alive." says Chrom. "That's a good start."

Lissa kneels down next to Virgil and asks, "Sir, are you okay? Are you injured?"

"Ugh." says Virgil. "So... so... hungry."

Lucina lets out a sigh of relief and says, "Thank the gods, he only needs food."

"Thinking about it, breaking for a meal wouldn't be so bad right about now." says Robin. "I know I could use some food myself."

Chrom then holds out his hand for Virgil to take and says, "Can you stand, sir?"

"Huh?" says Virgil still in a daze. "I... I think so."

Virgil then takes Chrom by the hand, who then stands him up.

"There you go." says Chrom. "Don't worry, we'll get you something to eat here very soon."

"Th... thank you, sir." says Virgil. Suddenly, Virgil gets out of his stupor as he shakes his head to see Chrom there, as well as the others and says, "Wait! People? Here? But that means... customers! Money!"

After that, Virgil lowers his scarf, then removes his hat, revealing his brown, spiky hair and gives a big, friendly smile as he says in a sellsman like tone, "Virgil! Traveling Alchemist! At your service! What do you need to buy from me today?"

"Uh, buy?" asks a confused Chrom.

"That's right!" Virgil continues. "I've got a whole assortment of potions and other inventions to sell you, made by a true master alchemist! And by master alchemist, I refer to myself! Yup, these items are 100% genuine and made by my hands! Accept no substitutions!"

"Well, that sounds..." Chrom begins to say.

"Oh, don't be shy, sir!" says Virgil interrupting the new Exalt. "I can show you my full collection of items to sell if you'd like a more in-depth experience! So, how about it?"

Suddenly, we hear Virgil's stomach begin to growl again, which gets Virgil to look a little uneasy, though still smiling.

"You know, maybe we ought to do this later, and focus more on getting you something to eat, what do you say about that?" Chrom asks.

To this, Virgil responds with, "That... actually doesn't sound like bad idea right about now."

* * *

After a scene transition, everyone is sitting on the ground, eating the rations Chrom's group brought with them.

"So, uh... Virgil, was it not?" asks Chrom. "Are you doing better?"

"Fweewing gweat!" says Virgil stuffing his mouth with food.

Lissa just giggles at this.

"Man, this is good stuff." says Virgil after managing to swallow a big bite. "How do you make this?"

"Uh..." Chrom says looking confused. "It's just bread and cheese."

"Yeah, sure, sure." says Virgil taking some more bites. "I personally think it's ambrosia." Suddenly, after swallowing, Virgil gives Chrom another big smile, which then suddenly vanishes as he gets a better look at who he's talking to, as well as the others around him. He then lowers his head as he puts on a more polite, yet worried tone as he says, "Please forgive me for my way of talking to you, my lord Exalt. I'm... grateful for the food."

"Don't worry too much about it." says Chrom. "I've never been one for formalities."

Virgil looks back at him and asks, "Really?"

"Yeah." says Lissa. "Sometimes, people have to remind Chrom that he's royalty."

Virgil lets out a sound of relief and says, "Well, glad to know that bit of detail. Makes my job a lot easier."

"So, you say you make items from Alchemy to sell to people." says Chrom. "Mind giving me some examples?"

"Oh, sure thing!" says Virgil. After finishing his food, he then pulls out a flask of orange liquid that he holds and dangles in front of everyone. After swallowing, he then says, "Does anyone have a weapon in need of repair? Anyone at all? Don't be shy! This stuff works wonders for you, I guarantee it!"

"Well..." Frederick begins to say. "...I have a steel sword that's seen better days."

"Perfect! Why don't you show me?" Virgil says.

Setting down his food, Frederick pulls out and shows his sword to Virgil, which defnitely shows wear and tear from the many scratches and dents in the blade.

As Virgil takes the sword by the handle, he observes the damaged blade and says, "Yeah, this weapon has had it rough. But don't you worry about a thing! My solution here will solve all of your troubles for you, no problem at all!"

Virgil then uncorks the flask and begins to pour the orange, sludgy liquid onto the blade, covering the whole thing, front and back. Afterwards, Virgil sets the empty flask down and pulls out a red cloth, which he then uses to wipe the blade down and remove the orange substance from it. When he gets done, he shows the sword to all, and from what they can see, the blade has definitely been restored to its former luster and design.

"That's amazing!" says Morgan.

Virgil hands the sword back to Frederick, who then takes it in hand and observes the blade all over to see the results for himself.

"So, what do you think?" asks Virgil. "Pretty amazing stuff, right?"

"Truly." says Frederick. "From my guess, this blade looks like it could be stronger and more durable than before. That stuff of yours has done what no Hammerne staff could ever accomplish."

"Thank you." says Virgil. "But that's only the icing on the cake. I have plenty of items with me that perform even greater miracles. So, what do you say?"

"Actually..." Chrom begins to say. "I'm wondering if we couldn't keep you around for a lot longer. We do have an Alchemists' Guild in Ylisstol that I sure you would love to be a part of. In fact, your contributions might make for some even greater breakthroughs to help out the people of our fair city."

"Really?" says Virgil with a look of curiousity. "Tell me more."

"Well, I'm no Alchemy expert, but... I'm pretty sure you'll fit in, regardless." says Chrom. "If you keep it up, we might even make you a member of the Shepherds."

"Are you serious?" says Virgil now looking truly surprised by what Chrom just said. "That sounds great! Oh, but I have to mention, my products aren't cheap to make. While I am one of the top most students of the Alchemy University here in Ylisse, I'm still going to need a huge amount of compensation to make my products if I'm to truly get anywhere."

"You need money?" asks Chrom. "Don't worry, the Ylissian royal family will compensate in whatever way we can."

"You will, huh?" says Virgil giving a thoughtful smile as he ponders the possibilities he has presented before him. He then grins jovially and holds out a hand to Chrom as he says, "I think we have ourselves a deal."

Chrom shakes Virgil's hand and says, "Welcome aboard, Virgil."

"Well, as great as this all is..." Frederick starts to say as he stands up. "...I say it's high time we headed back to Ylisstol."

"You're right, Frederick." says Chrom. "I know the others are getting anxious to see Robin again, so we need to get back as fast as possible."

"Yeah, I'm still pretty shy about it." says Robin. "But... I suppose I'll manage."

"Yeah... I've been meaning to ask this." says Virgil scratching his head. He then points at Robin and asks, "Wasn't she supposed to be dead?"

"Er, that's a very long story." says Chrom. "We'll be sure to fill you in when we get to the castle."

"Eh, fine with me." says Virgil with a shrug.

"Anyway, let's be off." says Chrom.

And with that, the group, along with Virgil, head off to Ylisstol. Meanwhile, the same man with purple hair from before continues to slowly follow the group as he trails right behind them.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4.


	6. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home**

The scene opens to the bustling city of Ylisstol as people are cruising the market side as it's filled with stalls with people peddling their wares, and the many shops, eateries and other assorted businesses.

Arriving at the entrance is Chrom's small group of seven as they all come to a pause to take notice of all of the activity going on in the city.

"Wow, I've never seen Ylisstol so busy before in my life." says Virgil. He then puts on a smile of glee as he says, "But all the more possibility of making a good amount of dough, if you know what I mean!"

Chrom then looks at Robin and says, "So, are you ready to see everyone?"

Robin slowly breathes in and out, then says, "I'm ready. Let's do this."

"Good." says Chrom. "Don't be so nervous. You've earned all of this."

"Of course, don't be surprised if you get noticed by all of the common folk immediately." says Lissa. "With your destruction of Grima, you're pretty much the most popular of celebrities ever."

"Oh... no kidding." says Robin nervously. "That's... good to know."

"Lissa, you're not helping." says Chrom sternly. "Robin doesn't need any more pressure than she's already feeling."

"Yeowch!" says Lissa with a big smile. "Lighten up, big brother! I'm just trying to give Robin a little good news about what she's done for the world."

"I understand, Lissa." says Robin blushing. "And I don't mean to sound like Olivia here, but... it just makes everything more embarrassing for me. I've just never been used to so much praise. I mean, leading armies to victory in battle after battle is one thing. But saving the world from imminent destruction? I never thought I'd be up to that level."

"I know, Robin." says Lissa. "But you deserve every right to soak up all of the praise people will give you for your actions. No one else could have done it. Not even my brother would be capable of keeping the world safe for eons to come, especially when you also come back from the dead."

"I suppose she does have a point there." says Chrom. "But regardless, if all of the attention from the common folk gets you too embarrassed, we'll cut it short and make it to the castle for you to meet our friends. What do you say?"

"That sounds reasonable." says Robin. She then puts on a worried look and says, "But I'm still worried if the Lucina of our era will even remember me."

"Don't worry too much." says Chrom. "I'm sure she will. She has yet to say her first word, so who knows? It might just be your lucky day."

"I do hope so." says Robin.

"Anyway, let's make it for the city." says Frederick. "The sooner we do that, the sooner we can get to meeting with the others."

After all of that, the group of seven make their way into the city. As they get in far enough, an old man takes notice of Robin being in the group.

"Thunderation!" shouts the old man. "Could that be the Shepherds' tactician!?"

Hearing the old man, the other people in town around him take notice of Robin with the group, and they all put on surprised looks, followed by big smiles.

"It is her!" shouts a young man. "Lady Robin has returned! The destroyer of the Fell Dragon has returned!"

"I can't believe it!" says a young woman out of excitement. "She's really back!"

Afterwards, the townsfolk begin to stampede toward Robin to surround her.

"Oh boy, here we go." says Robin starting to break into a sweat.

As the people begin to surround her, they all start to greet her by wanting to shake her hand, patting her on the back and even asking for her autograph.

"Welcome back, Lady Robin!" says a young man. "And congratulations on your victory over Grima!"

"We're so glad you're alive, Lady Robin!" says a young woman. "You don't know how much this means to us!"

"Please, let us know if there's anything we can do for you, Lady Robin!" says a middle-aged woman. "We're all indebtted to you!"

"Thank you all for your kind words!" says Robin has her face is now bright red, but still managing to smile. "And I'm glad to be back!"

"All right, everyone!" says Frederick as he appears in front of the group, now trying to break through the crowd of people. "Please move out of the way! We need to make our way back to the castle! Please, move aside!"

As the group manages to make their way through the colossal gathering of people, they continue their way towards the castle.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, Lissa." says Robin breathing a hefty sigh of relief. "They really do think of me as a celebrity."

"Told you were going to get a lot of praise." says Lissa. "I hope you still managed to accept some of it."

"Well, you know, it wasn't quite as bad as I thought it was going to be." says Robin with a relieved smile. "Maybe meeting our friends won't be nearly as bad as that."

"Everyone is going to enjoy having you back." says Chrom. "And afterwards, we'll even inform both Valm and Regna Ferox of your return. Perhaps we'll even see if Plegia will send a few to welcome you back."

"Embarrassing as that might all be, I think that would be a good idea." says Robin.

"Still, to think of all that praise the people were giving you." says Virgil. "But then, when you destroy a big, world eating dragon like Grima, you would get recognized in such a way."

"And I don't think any of us will ever reach Mom's level of greatness." says Morgan.

"Well, we all have what we're best at." says Lucina. "For Mother, I guess it was meant to be this."

"Anyway, the castle is just up ahead." says Frederick. "Let's hurry."

The scene fades to black as the group continues their way towards Castle Ylisse.

* * *

In the next scene, we see a large gathering of the Shepherds in the grand hall. Tending to the toddler Lucina of the present day in front of it are Nowi, Emmeryn and Tharja.

As we see Chrom's group enter the castle with Robin in front, Emmeryn says to the toddler Lucina, "Look... Lucina! Mommy is... back!"

"Maybe she will start saying her first word." says Nowi.

"I... hope so." Emmeryn says. "It would be... wonderful for... Robin."

"Aw, look at her smile. She's so cute." says Nowi. "I'm sure she'll remember Robin."

"I think the same." says Tharja. "Just be careful when you start to run, Lucina."

As Robin draws closer, all of the Shepherds shout out, "WELCOME HOME, ROBIN!"

"Everyone is here!" says a surprised Robin. "My friends! All of you! I'm... I'm... so glad to be home! You all don't know how much this... this... this..." And after that, Robin begin to burst into tears though still smiling. "And here, I expected to be embarrassed like nothing else, but now... I just... feel so happy. You all really care for me!"

"Of course we do, my darling." says Maribelle. "You've done so much for us, and there's truly no way we can absolutely return the favor."

"But what about a favor from me?" asks Robin. "I must have caused you all so much grief with the decision I made back then."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asks a smug-looking Sully. "You kicked Grima's arse so that he could never return. And you returned to us. Sure, it took a year, and it stuck when you died, but... I'd say your debt's been repaied."

"Sully's right." says Cordelia. "You're the hero and savior our world here, so your return to us is payment enough. As for us, well... there's no way we'll be able to fully show our appreciation for what you've done."

"Yeah, you've done something that not even the Vaike could have pulled off." says Vaike. "And that automatically makes you the Vaikest."

"Gregor be with the agreeing with everyone so far!" says Gregor. "You being the true hero here! And true hero must deserve much respect!"

"I can't argue with that statement!" says Cynthia.

"Oh... thank you everyone!" says Robin. "Thank you so much for your support! And for not giving up on me!"

"There's someone else who wants to see you, Robin." says Tharja. "Go to Mommy now, Lucina."

Lucina looks straight ahead at Robin, who starts to look very nervous as she sees child Lucina there.

"Lucina, honey... do you... do you remember me?" asks a timid Robin.

"Mo..." child Lucina starts to say. "Mo..."

"Is it happening?" asks a startled Nowi.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, child Lucina smiles widely and shouts out, "MOMMY!"

Robin gasps out of surprise.

"Her first word." says Lissa. "She said her first word."

"She did." says a proud Chrom.

Child Lucina then runs up to Robin, who then kneels down and holds out her arms for Lucina to enter her embrace.

"Come here, sweetie-pie." says Robin.

"Mommy!" says Lucina. "Mommy home!"

"That's right, dear." says Robin. "I'm home."

As Lucina enters her arms, Robin picks her up and stands up with her, touching her forehead to Lucina's.

"I'm so glad to be back, Lucina." says Robin. "You have no idea how glad I am to be back here in this castle. And to see your face again. It's like a dream come true, especially knowing that you remember me."

"See?" says Chrom approaching Robin and child Lucina. "I told you there was nothing to be afraid of. You two are wonderful together."

"Thank you, Chrom. And thank you, everyone." says Robin. "I've never been more blessed in my life. This is what I call true happiness."

"Hey, why don't I take Lucina with me so you can greet our friends a little more properly?" says Chrom.

To this, Robin says, "Sure, Chrom."

"Mommy! Daddy!" says child Lucina as Chrom takes her in his arms.

"YEAH! DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!" shout the other Shepherds.

The other Shepherds then gather around to greet Robin after so long.

Nowi jumps on Robin's back, putting her arms around her neck in a hug and says, "It's been too long, Robin! Let's play a game!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Nowi!"

"I'm glad to see you're doing all right, Robin." says Stahl. "It's good to have you back. Now, I can truly eat normal again."

"Thank you, Stahl." says Robin.

"I knew Naga would answer our prayers." says Libra. "Thank you for returning to us, Robin."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Libra." Robin replies.

"Robin, I developed a new curse for you, so you'll never disappear again." says Tharja.

"Thank you for your concern and friendship, Tharja." Robin replies to the dark mage.

"Hey, Robin! Can you see me?" says the voice of Kellam.

Robin turns to her left to see Kellam there, and says, "Hello, Kellam. How are you?"

"Ah, good, you noticed me!" says Kellam with a big smile on his face. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Thanks, Kellam!" says Robin. "And I'll try my best to keep my eye out for you from now on."

As the Shepherds continue to greet Robin, the rest of Chrom's group watch with big smiles.

"Now, this is what I call a true happy ending." says Chrom. "There's nothing else like this in the world."

"Yeah, I agree." says Lissa.

"Same here." replies Morgan.

Future Lucina's smile then fades to a more serious expression and thinks to herself, _"This is all great and everything, but... why do I feel that something else will happening soon?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ylisstol, we see the same man with purple hair approach the city and make his way towards the castle.

To Be Continued in Chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 5: Lost Family

**Chapter 5: Lost Family**

As the scene opens up, we're taken to the front of Castle Ylisse where a guard is standing patrol at the double door entrance. Just then, the man with purple hair arrives at the castle, and the guard takes notice of him.

"Halt!" says the guard. "State your business, good sir."

"Oh, hello." says the man. "I'm here to see Lady Robin, if that's all right."

Looking suspicious about this, the guard asks, "What need have you of Lady Robin?"

"Just... wanted to catch up with her." says the man. "After all, she is family to me."

"Really?" says the guard now becoming even more suspicious. "I don't think she's ever mentioned you before."

"Of course not." says the man. "I know very well that she still suffers from amnesia, but... regardless of what you may think, I am family to her."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." says the guard. "Right now, Lady Robin has just returned to us, and she's spending time catching up with her friends and family inside. It might be a little awkward if we were to interrupt it just for you to meet her, wouldn't it?"

"I... don't see what is so awkward about me catching up with my half-sister." says the man. "Surely, she could find a little time for me."

"Half-sister?" says the guard looking even more suspicious. "Is that what you mean by being family to her?"

"That would be correct." says the man. "I know this is all a bit hard to accept, but... I do have proof with me, and if you let me inside, I'd be happy to share it with her."

"I don't know." says the guard. "This all sounds too good to be true."

"Look, if it's too much trouble right now, I'll come back at a later time." says the man.

Just as the man is about to leave, the guard says, "Wait!"

"Yes?" says the man as he turns back around.

The guard sighs and says, "I'll take you into see her. But... I'm going to have the Ylissian guard keep a close eye on you."

"I understand." says the man. "And thank you for allowing me this privilege. I'll be sure not to jeopardize my good fortune."

"So... what's your name, sir?" asks the guard. "Just need to know your name so we can put anything else behind us, as well as for the sake of security."

"Of course." says the man. "My name is Aiden."

"Very well, Lord Aiden." says the guard. "I shall let you through, but be sure not to betray my trust in you."

* * *

The scene changing its view to the grand hall where Robin is still laughing and carrying on with her friends and family, we then see the double doors open, which gets Chrom's attention, as well as the others. Just then, both the guard and Aiden step through the opening.

"What's the meaning of this?" asks Frederick.

"Lady Robin." says the guard. "This man here wishes to speak with you."

"Really?" asks Robin. "That's odd, unless he's another fan that wishes to greet me."

"Actually, he claims to be family of yours." says the guard.

"What!?" asks a startled Robin. "Family?"

"I know you don't remember me, Robin." says Aiden. "But regardless, I am family of yours."

Robin starts to walk towards him, but Chrom stops her and says, "Robin, this could be a trap. He could just be a Grimleal in disguise. I imagine they're all pretty sore about what you did to Grima last year."

"He could be." says Robin. "But I won't know for sure unless I find out a little extra."

"Just be careful." says Chrom.

"If he tries anything funny..." Tharja starts to say. "...I'll come up with a nasty curse for him."

"I don't think he'll try anything." says Robin. "There's a lot of us, and only one of him."

Robin then approaches Aiden slowly, and when she reaches him, he starts to look her up and down.

"You haven't changed a bit, dear sister." says Aiden.

"Excuse me?" asks Robin after shaking her head out of shock. "Did you just call me 'sister?'"

"That's right." says Aiden. "I'm your half-brother. We had different fathers, but the same mother."

The other Shepherds start to talk among themselves about this development, while Robin says, "Are you being honest with me?"

"I am. Look at this locket here for my proof." says Aiden as he pulls out a golden, heart-shaped pendant out and opens it up.

Inside the pendant is a small painting of three people, who are Robin, Aiden and another woman with hair the same color as Robin's.

"That girl in the painting is... me." says Robin. "And I suppose that other woman in the painting is our mother."

"That's right." says Aiden.

Chrom comes up to take a look at the painting Aiden is showing Robin, and is also surprised by what he means.

"Does that mean you really are Robin's half-brother?" Chrom asks Aiden.

"I think this should suffice as my evidence for such a claim." says Aiden.

After a bit of a pause, Robin asks, "What was our mother's name?"

"Serenity." says Aiden.

"Pretty name." says Robin with a light smile. "How is she right now?"

Aiden frowns a bit and says, "She's... dead."

"What? Really?" asks a shocked Robin. "What did she die from?"

"A strange illness." says Aiden. "I'm not sure what it was myself. But she died long after you left home to travel."

"I wonder what caused me to leave?" asks Robin.

"You and I... we got into a big argument about something that was kind of petty." says Aiden. "And after a long time after our mother's death, I heard you had lost your memories from word of mouth. It made me feel guilty about letting you go that time, and I wished I could've been there for you when you did suffer from amnesia."

"Well, whatever we argued about, I'm sorry for leaving." says Robin. "I wish I could have been there for Mother in her final moments."

"Don't worry about it." says Aiden closing the locket. "All that matters is that you're alive, and we can be a family again, even without our mother here. I know very well about what happened to you after you defeated Grima, which is why I had to look for you when I heard you vanished. I'm so glad I found you, even if I wasn't the first."

"Well... at least with you here, my family has grown even more." says Robin. "I've got my husband and his sisters, my children and now, my brother."

"You're pretty lucky, aren't you, sister?" says Aiden. "I know very well you have your family and responsibilities to them, but regardless, I want us to make up for lost time. I think I owe that much to you as your older brother."

"Well, you're eager if nothing else." says Robin. "I'd be glad to make up for any time we've missed as siblings."

"Thank you, sister." says Aiden.

"So, I guess we could find you a room to stay here in the castle." says Chrom.

Aiden says, "Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding? I could just find a hotel in the city to stay in."

"Don't be ridiculous, Aiden." says Robin. "We'd love to have you here with us. I have so many more questons for you, but at least I've now got a some answers about the life I had before losing my memories. So please, stay here in the castle with us."

"Well, when you put it that way..." says Aiden. "...I'd be happy to stay here with you."

"Thanks, brother." says Robin.

"No, thank you, sister." says Aiden. He then bows to Chrom and says, "And thank you, Exalt Chrom."

"Anyway, make yourself comfortable." says Chrom. "We'll have someone get a room ready for you, eventually."

"Of course." says Aiden.

Virgil then comes behind Robin and slaps her on the back, saying, "Well, this has been lucky day for you, hasn't it? You've got to be back with your freinds and family after so long, and now, you learn you've got a brother of all people. I wonder how this all makes you feel?"

"Pretty happy, though still shocked to find out I have a brother." says Robin.

Virgil laughs and says as he continues to slap Robin on the back, "I bet anyone would after going so long with no memory of them!"

Just then, seeing this, Tharja approaches Virgil with fury in her eyes and says, "All right, you feather-brained peon! If you touch Robin in such a way again, I'll liquify your inernal organs!"

"Hey, relax there, lady." says Virgil. "Chrom said he and the others in his family don't care for formalities, so I'm trying to be buddies with them. Is that so wrong?"

"It is when the person you're hitting happens to be my chosen one." says Tharja through her teeth.

"Chosen... one?" asks Virgil with a raised eyebrow and an expression of confusion.

"Don't ask, Virgil." says Robin.

"Well, interesting as this all is..." Chrom starts to say. "...I suppose I need to give both Virgil and Aiden here a tour of the castle. Frederick, go get some rooms prepared for our two guests."

"Right away, milord." says Frederick, as he bows, then leaves to do his job.

Afterwards, Chrom says, "As for the rest of us, I think it's safe to say we can all retire or do whatever."

"Sounds good to me." says Lissa. "So, what will you do, brother?"

"I think we all need to break from this occasion for some time to ourselves." says Chrom as looks at Robin with a sly look, which gets her to blush slightly.

"Let's go, then." says Robin.

Afterwards, Robin and Chrom walk off together with child Lucina in tow.

Watching them leave, Lissa puts on a snicker and thinks, _"With how long they've gone without each other, I know what they're about to do. Methinks they're going to be at it like a couple of minks."_

To Be Continued in Chapter 6.


	8. Chapter 6: A Night to Remember

**Chapter 6: A Night to Remember**

The scene opens up to the shot of a bedroom with walls that are almost as white as snow. Adorning the window that leads to a balcony are pale blue drapes that flow gently from the pleasant late night breeze from outside. Along the walls are a dresser drawer and vanity, both a rich brown color and mirror of the vanity is rather ovular in design. There's also a light brown table in the middle of the room with about four chairs around it. The bed is a king size and looks extremely elegant from the white and gold covers on it to the transparent curtains surrounding the bed while the headboard and footboard are colored white. To match the curtains, the carpeting in the room is pale blue. On the ceiling is a golden chadelier with several candles in place. Finally, next to the bed is a white side-table with an oil lamp sitting on top. It's already lit, brightening up the room.

We see a couple of large, white doors open to the room, and appearing in the room are both Chrom and Robin as they're passionately kissing one another. Even while still kissing after entering, they still manage to close the doors.

"I love you so much, Chrom." says Robin after her and Chrom manage to break off from one another.

"I've dreamed of having this moment again while waiting for your return." says Chrom. "I never want this moment to end while we're like this."

"Well, then..." says Robin getting a mischevous look in her face. "...there's no reason to hold back, now is there?"

Afterwards, Robin slowly undoes her ponytails, letting her long, white hair fall down her back, showing off its complete length.

Chrom gets a big smile and says, "You never cease to be so beautiful, do you?"

Robin just smirks and says, "That's quite a stark contrast from the time we had the conversation where you didn't think I was a lady."

Chrom sighs while rubbing the side of his head with an innocent laugh, then says, "You're still not going to let me forget that moment in history, are you?"

"Nope." says Robin shaking her head with a playful smile.

"I figured as much." says Chrom with a sigh, though still smiling.

"Hey, you made a real fool of yourself." says Robin. "A cute fool, but a fool nonetheless."

"I suppose." says Chrom. "Still, thinking about our many times together in the past, I have to know something."

"Oh, and what's that?" Robin asks.

"Back when we were in the Hotrealm together." says Chrom. "Did you really mean what you said back then? That you thought my walking in on you while you were bathing as a happy memory?"

"Well, of course it was, Chrom." says Robin with a reasuring smile. "I tend to mean what I say, especially when it comes to the memories I've made with all of you. Why do you need to ask?"

"Well, I guess it's just..." Chrom starts to say. "...I thought you'd consider that a more embarrassing moment back then. I mean, I know I was embarrassed about it."

"It probably would have been for a lot of people." says Robin. "But despite the overall feeling of embarrassment I got out of it, it's still a defining memory between us that brought us really close."

"Truly?" asks a surprised Chrom.

"Well, yeah." says Robin. "That, and... I kind of hoped that I at least looked good to you while I was, well... naked. Did I?"

"Uh, should I answer that?" asks a worried Chrom. "I mean, I know we've already had one child together, but... do you really want me to answer honestly?"

"Would you? Please?" asks Robin looking very innocent.

"Okay, well..." says Chrom trying to fight the urge to do this, and looking for a way out. But suddenly, he finds his composure and answers with, "You looked gorgeous! I mean, you still covered the places that needed it, but even so, you looked amazing!" Afterwards, Chrom tenses up and looks away, preparing himself for a serious tongue-lashing.

Robin just giggles cutely and says, "Thank you. I'm really flattered you said that."

Chrom releases tension and looks back at Robin as he asks, "Really?"

"Yeah." says Robin looking loving. "Like I said, I tend to mean what I say when it comes to moments like these ones we've shared."

"Thanks a lot." says Chrom with a sigh of relief. "That certainly makes my life easier."

"And while we're being honest with each other..." says Robin rubbing the back of her head. "...I thought you looked really good when I walked on you while you were naked... even if I was throwing things at you out of reaction."

"I'll still never forget that moment, but at the same time, I think I did deserve it." says Chrom innocently. "Still, I think seeing you naked was one of the reasons I was so embarrassed to be around you when it come to the moment I confessed my feelings to you. That, and the fact we had become such good friends, as well as partners in combat."

"Yeah, but you managed to do so, and I returned your feelings for I was feeling something similar." says Robin. "I think your strange behavior was hinting at something, but I had to have a personal talk with you just to make sure my evidence wasn't betraying me."

"So, you knew about me falling in love with you the whole time?" asks a surprised Chrom.

"Not entirely." says Robin. "But the signs were pointing there. Still, I'm glad it happened."

"Yeah, and then we married after the war with Plegia and Gangrel, and afterwards, we had our first child together." says Chrom lovingly.

"Such a beautiful memory I have." says Robin. "Of course, since I've been dead for a year, I don't think we're technically married anymore, given the whole line during our vows that says 'till death do we part.'"

"That is true." says Chrom curiously. "Don't worry, though. I'll take care of it. I'll make annoucements of a new wedding soon, and this one will be even bigger than the last one was."

"Truly?" asks a dreamy-eyed Robin.

"Truly." says Chrom with a determined look.

"Oh, Chrom." says Robin looking both flushed and romantic. "I love you so much."

Afterwards, Robin goes back up to Chrom and kisses him long and passionately, and not ceasing it at all. As they continue to kiss one another, they start to slowly undress the other, removing armor and clothing. They do break off their kiss as they help each other undo parts of their armor that's more time-consuming to put on.

After we get a view of the floor of Robin's and Chrom's various armors and garments hitting the floor, we then see them down to their final pieces of outer clothing, being Chrom's pants and Robin's shirt and grandmaster's skirt. However, as they go back to kissing, Robin starts to undo Chrom's pants, and letting them fall, revealing dark grey boxers. After Chrom steps out of his pants, both he and Robin stop kissing for a split-second for him to remove her shirt, revealing a pink and lacey bra. As they go back to kissing, Chrom then undoes Robin's skirt, letting it fall down her legs and revealing her matching panties.

After getting each other undressed down to their smallclothes, and still kissing, Chrom's lifts Robin up by the back of her thighs and brings her over to the bed. As he does, they both collapse on top of it, though still not breaking off their long kiss.

Eventually, after a while, Chrom breaks from kissing Robin's lips and starts to kiss her neck, which makes her breathe heavily from the passion she's feeling right now.

"That's what I want." says Robin trying to talk.

"You're what I want." says Chrom as he stops kissing Robin's neck for just a split-second.

After kissing her neck for so long, Chrom stops and asks Robin, "So, how was that after a year of being gone?"

"That was great." says Robin catching her breath. "But I think that shouldn't be it, should it?"

"I like the way you think." says Chrom with a sly smile.

"Now, what have YOU got planned for me?" asks Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't tell you everything now." says Chrom. "That would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

"I think I like where this is going." says Robin with that same raised eyebrow.

Chrom just chuckles very a sly smile, then goes back to kissing Robin's neck, making her breathe heavily. After a while of that, he moves down her chest a bit at a time, kissing various parts of it, eventually kissing her right in her cleavage.

"Whoa!" says a surprised Robin. "Now that was unexpected. Not that it doesn't feel good. In fact, it feels amazing."

Chrom stops kissing to say, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time, especially after you vanished. I've just wanted to be able to romance you all over, to love you both body and soul, to be able to experience this joy again. It's all I've ever dreamed of when I lost you."

"I can only think of the ways you've wanted to romance me after all that time." says Robin with a big smile. "But I suppose I'll just let you show me the rest."

After that, Chrom goes back to kissing Robin's cleavage, doing this slow and casually. After he's done there, he then goes down to kiss her belly all over, which gets Robin to giggle a bit.

"Hey, you know that's one of my ticklish areas." says Robin through her giggling.

Chrom stops kissing to say, "I know, and that's why I want to do it."

"Just don't get too carried away and tickle me crazy, jungle boy." says Robin.

"But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" says Chrom as he goes back to kissing Robin's belly, making her laugh even more.

Eventually, after a while of kissing her belly, Chrom kisses the area between Robin's belly button and panties.

"Oh my." says Robin feeling a good dose of pleasure. "Now that felt good. Really good."

Hearing this, Chrom continues to kiss this area of Robin's for a good while, making her breathe heavily out of pleasure.

After a while of that, Chrom stops to let Robin catch her breath, and he says, "How am I doing, now?"

"Amazing. Truly amazing." says Robin. "I don't know who taught you these techniques, but somehow, I don't really care."

"Believe me, I wanted to do this stuff to you for a long time, even when we were together." says Chrom. "I guess your being dead just gave me the motivation to truly go all the way."

"Then don't stop." says Robin.

"I don't intend to." says Chrom before the he pulls on the waist part of Robin's panties with his teeth playfully.

Robin laughs and says, "Hey, don't bite my underwear!"

"What? You don't like me when I'm playful?" asks Chrom with a smile.

"Come on, I wasn't being serious." says Robin. "You're pretty sexy when you're playful. I'm just returning the favor by sounding innocent."

"I'm glad to hear that." says Chrom. "And now, for my next bit..."

Chrom then lifts up on Robin's left thigh, and starts to kiss the inner part of it.

This action makes Robin go wide-eyed as she says, "WHOA! Now THAT's truly amazing! You MUST have been getting practice while I was gone."

"Nope. This is all coming natural to me." says Chrom before continuing to kiss this area of Robin's.

After a while of that, Chrom stops and brings his head back up to meet Robin's face. Robin then takes Chrom's head by the sides and kisses him fiercer than she ever has. As their kissing becomes fiercer, they roll over with Chrom onto his back and Robin on top of him.

The long moment of kissing stops, and Chrom says, "So, I guess my techniques got you to be more energetic, didn't they?"

"It's more than just that." says Robin with a loving look in her face. "You give me so many feelings, I can't describe them in any way. Only you're able to give me those feelings."

"Robin." says Chrom with a passionate expression.

"I love you, Chrom." says Robin as she then goes back to kissing Chrom, fiercer than ever.

As they continue to kiss, Chrom rubs the sides of Robin's tummy while Robin takes Chrom by the shoulders, which gets them to kiss even fiercer. Suddenly, Chrom's hands venture down to Robin's butt. As he touches the exposed areas of it, Robin starts to laugh into Chrom's mouth.

Eventually, laughing so hard, Robin breaks off from kissing Chrom to get it all out as she says, "STOP! THAT'S MY OTHER TICKLISH AREA! PLEASE!"

"I know!" says Chrom once again getting a playfully devious look on his face. "That's why I'm doing it!"

"NO, DON'T!" says Robin out loud through her laughter as Chrom continues to tickle her butt.

Robin struggles and manages to break loose from Chrom's tickling grasp, but he goes right back to it as he reaches her and tickles her butt again, making Robin squeal with laughter.

After all of that, Robin breaks away from Chrom yet again and hops off of his bed, trying to keep from being tickled.

Robin then turns around to look at a laughing Chrom and says with an innocent sounding tone, "You're such a naughty boy, Chrom, tickling my booty like that. Shame on you."

"Oh, come on." says Chrom not believing her. "You liked it and you know it."

Robin just giggles and says, "Yeah, I did. But still, that area is so sensitive to stuff like that. You know that very well."

"Of course, which I why I love to do it." says Chrom. "Not a sound more beautiful in this world than hearing a woman like you laugh, especially when it's you."

"Like I said, you're such a naughty boy." says Robin with a laugh.

Chrom laughs a little as he steps off of his bed to approach Robin as he then takes her by the sides of her face and kisses her again.

As they stop, Robin says, "I wish this night could last forever, Chrom. You make me so happy to be with you like this."

"I know what you mean." says Chrom.

After that, they go back to kissing as Robin moves forward, forcing Chrom to walk backwards towards the bed. As he reaches it, and without breaking off his kiss, Chrom sits down on the bed and starts to back up to the pillows with Robin still following and kissing him as she gets on the bed on her hands and knees.

As they reach the pillows, Robin stops kissing Chrom and sits up on top of him while giving him a pleasant smile. Just then, getting a view of Robin's back from the side so we can see Chrom's face, Robin starts to undo the back of her bra. As she does, she slowly removes it, then tosses it onto Chrom's face.

Chrom laughs a little bit as he removes Robin's bra, and says, "You're so wonderful to be around, Robin. I never get tired of these types of moments."

Getting a head and shoulder view of Robin's face, she smiles pleasantly and says, "Ditto for you, Chrom."

Getting a view of the side of Chrom's head, we see Robin bringing herself down to meet Chrom's face as they start to kiss again.

Getting a whole view of both their bodies, we see Robin's bare breasts pressed into Chrom's chest tightly, and he starts to rub the side of her right breast with his left hand while gently stroking her butt and the back of her panties with his right hand. Feeling his hand on her butt makes Robin laugh a little into Chrom's mouth, but only a little as Chrom is being gentle this time.

Eventually, getting another view of their heads, Chrom rolls Robin over onto her back while still kissing, but they eventually stop as Chrom says, "So... are you ready after so long?"

"I most certainly am, my love." says Robin. "Let's do it."

"Right." says Chrom.

Chrom then moves his head up as he starts to sit up.

Suddenly, getting a view of the floor for a minute, we see Chrom's boxers land on it, followed after a while by Robin's panties.

Getting another view of Robin's head, Chrom's brings himself back down to her face. We then see them look into each others eyes lovingly.

"Robin... being with you like this again, it fills my heart with equal amounts of both joy and passion." says Chrom. "I want this night to be one we never forget for the rest of our natural lives."

"I know, and we'll both make sure it becomes just that." says Robin.

"I love you, Robin." says Chrom.

"I love you, too, Chrom." Robin replies.

After that, the both of them go back to kissing each other, this time, the fiercest they've been, but still holding back enough for it to be something special.

As the scene fades to black, we hear the voice of Robin go, "Oh! Oh, Chrom!"

To Be Continued in Chapter 7.


	9. Chapter 7: Brother and Sister

**Chapter 7: Brother and Sister**

Morning arrives for Ylisstol in the opening scene as we see the sun peak out from behind the horizon and light everything it can in its path. In the next scene, we're taken back to Chrom's bedroom in Castle Ylisse, and see both Chrom and Robin in bed and currently asleep. Though still naked, they're both under the covers. Robin is cuddled up to Chrom on his right, and Chrom has his right arm around Robin to hold her tightly.

After a while, Chrom wakes up with a yawn and rubs his eyes with his left hand to get any sleep out of them. After doing so, he looks to his right to see Robin still cuddled up to him and asleep. Seeing this makes him smile serenely as he then brings his right hand up to stroke it through Robin's white hair.

Eventually, Robin tussles a bit as she starts to slowly wake up, yawning and rubbing any sleep out of her eyes with her right hand. As she gets done doing all of that, she looks at Chrom's face, as he's still smiling, and she smiles back saying, "Good morning, Chrom."

Chrom chuckles a bit and says, "Good morning, Robin. How did it feel to sleep with your beloved again after a year?"

"Need you even ask?" Robin answers Chrom's question with another. "It was the most amazing night of my life after so long of not being in your embrace."

"I'm glad to hear that." says Chrom before giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I love having you next to me like this."

"And I love being near you." says Robin as she playfully strokes Chrom's chest with her right hand.

Looking at the back of Robin's hand, Chrom's takes it gently in his left to look at the back of it, and he says, "I didn't notice before, but... your brand is gone."

Robin pulls her hand out of Chrom's to look at it, and she says, "So it is. It must have happened after I destroyed Grima. Or at least after I came back to this world."

Chrom takes a hold of Robin's hand again, and kisses the top of it gently, then says, "Well, I'm happy for you. At least this means you're free from the burdens that your brand must have come with."

"Thank you, I suppose." says Robin not really knowing how to respond to this. "To be honest, due to my lost memories, it never bothered me that much. But, I guess it's better that it's gone, which must mean my connection to Grima has been severed. And yet..."

"'And yet' what?" asks a curious Chrom.

"And yet... I still feel dark power within my blood." says Robin. "I suppose that's natural since I am descended from Grima, but I wonder if it will be a problem, even with my connection to Grima lost forever."

"Robin..." says a concerned Chrom.

Robin then just gives Chrom a bright smile and says, "But, I think we should put that business to rest. It's not like I should go on brooding my history after I fought against my so-called destiny. It's not important anymore. What is important is my family and friends, and I should come to care about them more than the mere workings of a non-existent fate."

Chrom smiles serenely and says, "You're right. That is the most important thing right now, and we should do our best to make sure none of that falls to despair."

"Exactly." says Robin. She then puts on a thoughtful expression as she then says, "Speaking of family, what do you think of Aiden?"

"Going to bring him up now, huh?" asks Chrom.

To this, Robin replies, "Well, can you blame me? I mean, he showed up last evening and just revealed himself to be my half-brother. Even though he supposedly carried proof with him, I still want to know more about him. And my mother."

"I guess that makes sense." says Chrom. "You would be nothing but curious about a guy who shows up out of nowhere, and claims to be family of yours. It would raise a flag of curiosity with anyone."

"I know it should be our time to spend these moments together between us and our children, but..." Robin says before coming to a pause.

Chrom just smiles and says, "You don't have to say anything else. If you want to spend the day getting to know your brother, go right ahead. If he is family, then you have every right to form a relationship with him."

"Thank you, Chrom." says Robin. "I promise the rest of day will be our time, but for now, I want to use what time I have today to bond with Aiden, and see if he really has all of the info he has about my past."

"Yeah, I figured this was mostly out of mourning for your lost memories." says Chrom. "In that case, take all the time you need. Besides, I need to spend the day showing Virgil to the Alchemists' Guild, and getting him familiar with it."

"As I said, I promise the rest of the day will be time for our family." says Robin. "I know Lucina and Morgan deserve it. Especially the Lucina of this time."

"Absolutely." says Chrom. "But right now... I don't feel like giving you up so soon. I'm still feeling a little frisky, and want to have some more special time with you before we get the day started."

"You really did have it bad when I was gone, didn't you?" asks a sly-looking Robin.

"And I'm not satisfied just yet." says Chrom before he takes a hold of Robin in his arms and starts to kiss her.

Robin then melts into Chrom as they go back to romancing each other, with Chrom rolling on top of Robin without breaking off their long and passionate kiss.

* * *

Later in the morning, we see Aiden walking the halls of the castle at a leisurely stroll. Just then, he hears the voice of Robin go, "Hey, Aiden! Wait up!"

He turns behind him to see Robin coming towards him while wearing a casual, baby blue dress. Her white hair is still hanging down her back, but has been styled more to give it more class.

"Hello, Robin." says Aiden. "Lovely outfit you're wearing today. What brings you by?"

"Well, I came to your room to see if you wanted to spend some time with me today." says Robin. "I'm glad I found you. So, how about it? You want to spend the day with me? It would give me a better chance to know about all the family times I lost out on after my memories were wiped clean."

"Come on, sister." says Aiden. "You know you never need to ask me such a thing. I came to you to see about rebuilding those moments. I'm just surprised you'd want to do it with me since I'm now kind of a stranger to you. Not to mention you having a family to take care of would also get in the way of things."

"Well, I am about to be queen here pretty soon, so I can let the maids take care of things." says Robin. "Just gives me more time to catch up on everything with you."

"Good to know." says Aiden with a bright smile. "So, where do you want to go from here?"

"How about we take a walk through the gardens?" asks Robin. "That'd be the perfect place to talk."

"Sounds good to me." says Aiden.

After that, Robin and Aiden walk off together side by side.

In the next scene, Robin and Aiden appear in the castle gardens. The garden is massive and filled with flowers of varying species and colors, as well as many trees perfect for harvesting fruit.

"What a beautiful garden this place has." says Aiden with a slight look of awe that's still calm and pleasant. "This should be the perfect spot to talk about things."

As the two of them begin to walk through the garden, Robin then asks, "So, Aiden... I guess for my first question, I'd like to know a little about my mother. What did she do with her life? I know my father or rather Validar said she fled away with me when I was just a baby to avoid having me become Grima. It still doesn't really offer any kind of insight on what my mother did, aside from the fact she used to be Grimleal. How did remember her, brother?"

"Well, if you must know..." Aiden starts to say. "...our mother was an alchemist."

Robin looks at Aiden with a surprised expression and asks, "Really? She was an alchemist like Virgil?"

"Yes." says Aiden. "And very talented, as well as wise beyond anyone's years. She even taughts us a few tricks of her trade."

"She did?" asked a evenmore shocked Robin. She then looks down in front of her and asks, "I knew alchemy?"

"Of course, that dream didn't last very long." says Aiden. "I took more to the path of being a mage, and you went with being a tactician."

"But still, that's amazing." says Robin. "To think I could have been a potential alchemist. It makes me wonder how things would have went had I stuck with it."

"Well, you may not have lost your memories." says Aiden. "That would have been nice, so you, mother and I could still live out our lives happily together. But then again, you might not have had a chance to find a husband and start a family. I guess we should still be grateful for what happened, even if it meant you losing those precious moments with our mother and me."

"Still, I would love nothing more than to have those memories of my mother back." says Robin with a sorrowful expression. "It feels like I've missed out on so much with you two, and the fact my mother is gone only makes things that much worse."

"I know what you mean." says Aiden. "I've wanted you to rebuild those moments together with mother again after I heard about you becoming an amnesiac. This especially goes for the last time we were together, you and I got into a big argument right before leaving. I really feel responsible for letting you go like that."

"Aiden, what was the argument we had about that caused me to leave you and mother?" asks Robin.

Aiden sighs and asks, "Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

"Yes, I do." says Robin with a stone-faced expression.

Aiden then replies with, "Well... it has to do with your lineage as a fellblood."

"What do you mean?" asks Robin.

Aiden takes a deep breath, then says, "Mother told you the truth about your birth and real father, and that were designed to become the vessel for Grima."

"She did?" asks a startled Robin.

"Yes." says Aiden. "And afterwards, you vowed to used your newfound abilities and art for tactics to take down Validar. I tried to convince you not to go because I felt it was too dangerous for you and didn't think you would find enough allies to help you with your mission. But you weren't having any of it, and were so hellbent on going that I couldn't stop you. And... that was the last time I saw you."

"Oh, Aiden." says Robin. "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for leaving you like that? I must have been such a stubborn sister, making your job as a caring brother impossible."

"Robin, you're not the one who needs to be forgiven here." says Aiden. "You proved me wrong and you did it. You defeated both Validar and Grima. The whole world knows about it. But I was even more grief-stricken when I heard that you shortly died after your defeat of Grima. I was so fortunate I was around when you returned to the living."

"You were around when I returned?" asks a confused Robin.

"Yes, I was." says Aiden. "And after I saw you with your family, I followed you all the way back here to Ylisstol."

"I... don't know what to say." says Robin. "I guess I can only say... thank you for coming to me. I still have so many more questions for you, but... I feel you'll be able to answer them all without a lot of trouble."

Aiden nods and says, "I'll do my best. Ask me anything, and I shall tell you."

"Okay, well for starters..." Robin starts to say. "...where did I learn to be a tactician? I mean, I may not have any of my older memories, but somehow, my skill for fighting and tactics remained intact. Still, I had to have studied it somewhere."

"Oh, that's easy." says Aiden happily. "You went to the finest Tacticians' Academy in the whole world, which would be the one in the theocracy of Renzor."

"Renzor, huh?" asks Robin. "Never heard of the land, or at least I'm not very familiar with it, but you say I went there to learn tactics, is that it?"

"Correct." says Aiden. "You even took up extra curicular activities there, such as combat in both swordplay and magic. You certainly had quiet a talent for it from what you showed me."

"Well, that clears that up." says Robin happily. She then adopts another curious expression and asks, "But what's Renzor like?"

"I imagine you'll find out more about it when you become Queen of Ylisse." says Aiden. "But if you must know, then I can gladly answer that for you as I am pretty well-traveled."

"Would you answer for me?" asks Robin.

"Of course." says Aiden. "As I said, Renzor is a theocracy, divided into several territories, each one ruled by one of the senators of the nation, and the whole place is ruled over by an emperor or empress. The current empress goes by the name of Elina. Their mages specialize in using light magic."

"Sounds amazing." says Robin.

"It's also one of the biggest melting pots in the world as it has several cultural varieties to it." says Aiden. "Almost every territory has something different about it."

"It's a shame I forgot all about it." says Robin with a frown.

"In fact, it was your telling me about the nation that got me to do more traveling afterwards." says Aiden. "I was mostly looking for you since I had no idea where you had gone off to, though I did hear about your wedding with Chrom a few years back, which I'm still sorry I was never able to attend. Of course, I was also traveling to perfect my magic skills, so I would never lose you again when I would return to you, though I did find out you were in Valm, and dealing with whole thing involving Walhart the Conqueror. For that, I wish I had been around to aid you with your mission."

"It would have been nice." says Robin. "But I had plenty of help that time, and though we suffered greatly, we still come out of it in the end."

"I know." says Aiden. "Though I may have been away from you for a while, and hadn't seen you since our argument, I've still been keeping tabs on you by listening to word of mouth. It's helped ease my regrets, if only a little."

"Well, I know of something that might be able to ease your regrets a little more." says Robin.

"Really? What's that?" asks Aiden.

"Well, since I died, Chrom and I are technically not married anymore, and to solve that issue, he's going to host another wedding for us." says Robin. "He wants this one to be grander than the last one we had a few years ago, and to make it even better, I want you to walk me down the aisle."

"Really?" asks a surprised Aiden. "You would let me do that for you?"

"Well, yeah." says Robin. "I don't have a father anymore, and even if I did, I don't think Validar would do such a thing for me. And you're family, so... I think it only right to be you that gets to do it."

"Gosh, Robin." says Aiden looking flushed. "I don't know what to say... except... thank you. I would be most honored to do it for my baby sister."

"Thank you so much, Brother." says Robin with a big smile. "It would make me feel so much better to have actual family at my wedding, and you've proven yourself to be nice enough to do such a thing. I feel so blessed right now."

"I know what you mean." says Aiden. "And I hope your new wedding is the greatest it'll ever be."

"I know it will." says Robin. "I'll have you there to share my moment with."

"Thank you, Sister." says Aiden.

Just then, we hear Frederick's voice go, "Well, I'm glad to see you have Lady Robin's trust."

Both Robin and Aiden look to see both Frederick and Tharja approaching them.

"Frederick! Tharja! What are you two doing here?" asks a surprised Robin.

"Making sure you're still safe, Robin." says Tharja.

"Well, I appreciate the thought." says Robin. "But I'm fine. Really."

"As long as this man here is still close to you, I not going to believe it." says Tharja.

"Same here." says Frederick.

Aiden sighs and says, "You still don't trust me, do you, Sir Frederick?"

"Your grasp of the obvious." says Frederick with a stern face. "You show up here without a care in the world, and tell Lady Robin that you're her brother. This all raises a red flag for me."

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick." says Aiden. "But believe me, I have intention to harm my sister. I've been away from her for too long to wish ill on her. Please, I have nothing but the deepest and most platonic of respects for her and her family, as well as all of you."

"Nice set of words to reach around and kiss my rear end." says Tharja. "I'm keeping a close eye on you, and if you do anything to harm Robin or her family, ooh... you had better run for the hills before I get to you."

Aiden looks back at Frederick, who says, "I don't need to say anything. Tharja pretty much read my entire thought process. Be careful that you don't betray us."

"Of course." says Aiden. "I'll be on my best conduct while I'm here."

"Yeah, sure." says Robin. "Thank you both for your concern. Anyway, I think Aiden and I will be on our way. Say, Aiden, would you like a stroll through a Ylisstol? I'd like to show you some of my favorite stops there."

"I'd be delighted, Sister." says Aiden before he and Robin casually leave the gardens.

As both Robin and Aiden are out of sight, Frederick says, "I get a bad feeling in my stomach when that guy is around."

"I get a bad feeling when any strange person is around Robin." says Tharja. "But he's really got some interesting vibes. By interesting, I mean disturbing."

"Then we'll have to make sure that he doesn't do anything to ruin us and this halidom." says Frederick. "I'm going to speak with guards on keeping a close watch on him at all times."

As Frederick and Tharja continue to look in the direction that Aiden and Robin walked off in, the scene fades to black.

To Be Continued in Chapter 8.


	10. Chapter 8: The Alchemists' Guild

**Chapter 8: The Alchemists' Guild**

In the opening scene, Chrom and Virgil are walking the crowded streets of Ylisstol side by side. Virgil's taking in all of the sights, some seeming unfamiliar to him.

"Man, I haven't seen Ylisstol this busy since my last trip here." says Virgil with excitement. "Think of all the money I can make selling my products!"

"Well, you'll definitely have plenty of opportunities, Virgil." says Chrom. "Truth be told, Ylisstol wouldn't be as busy as she is without the collapse of Plegia. I know that's heartless to say, but their downfall has meant our rise in stature. That helps greatly after the damage my late father brought to this land during his war with Plegia."

"Good to know." says Virgil. "I do remember hearing stories from the people on how much of a bastard your father was. Uh, no offense, of course."

"That's okay, Virgil." says Chrom. "I never did like my father in the first place. The only thing I'm thankful for him doing was helping to produce me and my sisters, but that's about it."

"I didn't mean to dredge up any painful memories of yours." says Virgil rubbing the back of head. "Sorry about doing that."

Chrom sighs and says, "It's not your fault at all, my friend. I still dwell on the past a bit now I'm the new Exalt, and have vowed never to repeat any of my old man's errors on the world. This is especially true with me trying to raise a daughter, as well as looking forward to having a son in the future."

"You talking about Morgan when you say son?" asks Virgil.

"Exactly." says Chrom. "I don't know how soon that will be, but I would like to see him be born."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask..." says Virgil. "...how do you manage to convince the people to not be so freaked out by the fact you have your children from the future as well as still trying to take care of the ones you have in the present? Doesn't that stir up a good bit of controversy?"

"Why don't we talk about that later?" asks Chrom, suddenly facing forward. "For now, we're here."

Virgil's gaze follows Chrom's, and his eyes drink in the sight of his new home.

His first impression? _"Naga, it's a study in paradoxes."_

For one, the Alchemists' Guild of Ylisstol seems to, on the surface, live up to is lauded reputation. The large, squat building is one story in height and built to an impeccable standard. The paint job is green on brown wood with windows tinted almost black with smoke from inside, seeming to hint at some dark mystery behind them. In front of the building and below the apex of the shallow peaked roof hangs a large, intricate wooden sign plated on the edges with what Virgil can immediatly deduce is real silver, and it proudly states, "Alchemists' Guild of Ylisstol" in prominent writing of the same color. Etched into the wood below said writing is a beautiful stylization of an Erlinmyer flask half filled with potion. To anyone else it would exude an air of professionalism and mystery, and Virgil might be among them were it not for what he sees on the roof.

Chimneys. Or rather, ten chimneys in two rows of five, each spewing out their own oddly colored and decidedly toxic looking fumes.

Chrom, for his part, is expecting Virgil to look impressed. He is not, however, expecting Virgil to immedietly twist his features into a truly murderous expression that might make Tharja take a step back. Maybe.

Virgil, his fist clenching suddenly, is about to storm in and give his future guild-mates a decidedly _unique_ first impression, when his eyes pick out a detail that dissipates his anger somewhat. The smoke is going directly upwards and swirling in a lazy vortex, clear evidence that wind magic is being used to funnel the fumes safely out of the city to be dispersed where those in the streets and surrounding buildings can't choke on it.

"You seem a bit disappointed, Virgil." says Chrom looking worried after seeing the alchemist's expression. "Whatever is the matter?"

Virgil notices Chrom's uncomfortable expression and quickly attempts to wipe the anger from his face. "Ah, sorry Chrom. Just got, uh, lost in my head a bit. Got reminded of some... unpleasantness. Nothing to do with the premises, of course." he says with an attempt at a reassuring grin.

Chrom raises an eyebrow as he looks at Virgil with an expression of disbelief.

"Really, it's, uh... productive!" says Virgil, turning his unconvincing grin towards the chimneys, still spewing out clouds of alchemical waste. "Very, very productive."

Chrom just sighs and says, "Look, Virgil, if you have a problem with it, you can tell me. Like I said, I'm not a formal person and I'm open to plain speech. If you have any criticisms, you can tell them to my face. I see that you have a problem with part of the building, and all I can say is that it's the best we can do with so little research and funding from the Alchemy University. It's all we can do right now."

The grin slides off Virgil's face and he lets out a defeated sigh, "Yeah, you're right. Guess I had unrealistic expectations coming into this." However, a thought occurs to him and the melencholy vanishes, replaced with newfound determination. "You know what though, Chrom. Way I see it, that doesn't mean a damn thing. Every man needs a mission, and, looking at these chimneys, I think I just found mine."

"Well, maybe with you here, we can make this place even better." says Chrom. "Seeing as you are supposed to be an alchemy prodigy, you might be able to make up for the stinginess of the University."

"One can only hope, friend", says Virgil without turning his head, his bright smile reasserting itself upon his face, and snarks "Shall we go in? I'll bet they're all just beside themselves with apprehension."

"After you." says Chrom with a faint smile.

After that, both Chrom and Virgil head into the Alchemists' Guild. Ahead of them is a long hallway, dotted with reinforced doors on either side. While the dark windows hint at little to no lighting, this is revealed to be purely cosmetic as the hall is surprisingly brightly lit, illiuminated by inset white lights between each of the doors. On closer inspection, Virgil notes that these lights are actually cleverly designed flasks filled with some kind of bright, glowing elixir ('Alsivies Illiumination, if I had to guess' Virgil thinks to himself).

The hall stretches for a short ways before coming to a stop in front of a simple wooden door and forking left and right to either side. In front of it sits a solid wooden desk, and behind it sits a pretty young woman with curly brown hair in green robes who, upon seeing the shock of blue hair unique to the Ylissian royal family, franticly begins scratching her quill on a piece of parchment in front of her, clearly trying to look as busy as possible.

Chrom, however, remains oblivious, and greets with, "Hello there, May! I've got a new guildmate for the place." The aforementioned May turns bright gold-flecked brown eyes and a gleaming smile on Chrom at the greeting. "This here is Virgil. Virgil, this is May. She's one of our greater talents here at the Alchemists' Guild, though with your skills, I'm pretty sure she pales in comparison."

The bright smile May was beginning to build breifly falters at the unintended slight, but she presses on, giving Virgil an appraising look and saying, "Really? That's great. We're kinda' understaffed these days, so any talent is good talent. 'Course we're gonna' have to evaluate you ourselves to see if you qualify, but I don't suppose that'll be much of a problem if you're as good as Exalt Chrom seems to think you are."

"Ah, I understand." says Virgil, nodding his head. "Well, just so as you know, I graduated from the Alchemy University with..."

"REALLY?!" May squeals exitedly, any pretence of proffesionalism annihalated as she bolts from her seat and rushes up to Virgil with roughly the speed of a fired arrow, and begins to babble exitedly before Virgil's rapidly widening eyes.

"YougraduatedtheuniversityohNagathat'ssoawesomeandcoolandwonderfulyourlikeamasteralchemistorsomethingdoyouhaveaphilosophersstonelemmeseelemmeseemybrotheris  
theguildleaderandIcanputiagoodwordforyouuuuuu!"

"Wow, May." says Chrom with a surprised disposition. "I don't think I've seen you this excited since the day I brought you that lasagna plate you loved so much."

Virgil leans over and whispers, "You brought this girl _lasagna_?"

Chrom whispers back, "Hey, I get better prices when she's happy", before trying to hide it behind a cough.

May suddenly turns to Chrom with a concern etched across her face. "Oh, Exalt Chrom, do you have cough or something? I've got this cool potion that'll fix you up right as rain. You'll only be spewing green vapor for, like, ten minutes tops!"

"Oh, I'm, uh... fine. Just a frog in my throat." says Chrom laughing nervously. "I'm in top form today, as you can see. No green vapor required. Now, let's show Virgil to his work station and have him get to know his new friends."

May immediatly tries to regain her professional air, saying, "Oh, uh, o-of course my Exalt. Uh, I guess we should start on a tour of the facility. But, umm... Virgil, can I see..."

"My philosopher's stone. Authentification purposes, right?" says Virgil, raising one eyebrow.

The guild alchemist smiles brightly, her composure seemingly regained, with only her slight rock back and forth betraying her continued excitement. "If it's not too much trouble. If you've got one, I doubt there'll be any need for evaluation, considering the circumstances."

"Of course!" says Virgil, reaching back and removing a large, yet hidden pendant from around his neck and beneath his shirt. The necklace is a simple but sturdy black string, and at the end lies an immaculately cut red gem, glowing from within with a dull radiance.

May, only partially managing to conceal the awe in her gold-flecked brown eyes, stutters as she says, "Um, ah, y-yes that should do just fine. So, uh, wanna' see the rest of the old place? Lucky for you we actually already have a vacancy so we can probably move you right in. That is, unless you don't already have lodging."

"No, no, I'm... well I was actually a bit of a traveler before Exalt Chrom brought me here. Don't really have lodging, well, anywhere. Wherever you wanna' put me is where I'll stay." Virgil says, giving May a disarming grin.

"Oh," says May, her mood somehow brightening even further. "Well, our accomidations are quite roomy and we're real lenient on stuff like personal decor. So long as you keep it down, it's practically your own little sanctum."

"Cool!" says Virgil. _"Maybe I wasn't being too optimistic. These regulations actually sound kinda' alright. Way better than the university's, 'Touch nothing within your dorm lest we smite thee, petty mortal!' policy."_

"So, anyway..." May says, turning on her heel. "...the tour. First off the hallway. Everything can be reached through here from the personal labs to the guild accomodations." She then motions to the sides of the hall with both hands, saying, "As you know doubt can see from the heavy, reinforced doors, the hallways behind them lead to the ten laboratories where the main bulk of our work goes on."

"We hold ourselves to a high standard of saftey here, and I hope the measures we've taken live up to your no doubt high expectations. Now, moving on." And with that, May sets off down the hallway, Virgil following close behind. Chrom however, backs towards the exit, saying, "Good luck, Virgil. I'm afraid I need to get back to the palace. I shall likely see you again sometime soon."

Virgil turns, saying, "Oh that's alright. You've already done _way_ more than you had to. Good luck with... Exalting."

Chrom gives a short bark of laughter, saying, "Yes, I should hope to Exalt as best as I can, shouldn't I? Goodbye, May. Keep him out of trouble would you?"

May stops and turns an amused smile at Chrom, saying, "Forgive me, my Exalt, but is that really the job you wanna' give _me_?"

Chrom seems to think for a minute and says thoughtfully, "Good point. Pass that on to your brother. Now, really, I've got to go. Goodbye."

With that Chrom executes a polite bow and speeds off as quickly as he can without running.

To Be Continued in Chapter 9.


	11. Chapter 9: Story of an Old Friend

**Chapter 9: Story of an Old Friend**

In the opening scene, we see Robin and Aiden walking around the town of Ylisstol as Robin is showing her favorite places in the city to her half-brother. Of course, because of her popularity, she can't seem to go anywhere without having someone ask her for her autograph or wanting to shake her hand.

"And here's my favorite boutique." says Robin. "Madeline's is a great place to get the latest in fashion. Plus, they're rather subtle with their dress designs, which is more than I can say for the kind of dresses that Lucina showed me back then."

Aiden laughs a little and says, "Kind of mean thing to say about your own daughter, isn't it?"

"I know, I should show her more respect for what she does for me." says Robin with an innocent tone. "But I have to be honest in that she does have more flamboyant tastes in clothes than I do."

"That's not such a bad thing if you think about it." says Aiden. "In this day and age, a little more modernization can lead to a more exciting time, don't you agree?"

"I suppose so." says Robin. "But then again, if you saw the dresses that Lucina picked out for me back then, you might start to have second thoughts about that."

"Well, you never really know." says Aiden. "Even if things do get overly-creative, it might not be a bad idea to bask in the joy of it. Afterall, considering what you went through during your battle with Grima, one could imagine you wanting to relive those moments over again, especially after you died."

"I guess you've got a point." says Robin looking a little somber. She then eventually picks back up and says, "So, shall we head inside and see if they haven't updated their stock yet?"

"Sure, let's do that." says Aiden before he and Robin walk into the store.

* * *

After a while of watching them browse around and Robin looking at the various clothes, they eventually leave Madeline's and continue on their way.

"Well, certainly have more updated in their than I thought they would." says Robin. "But, I might buy something later."

"I would love to have helped with that." says Aiden. "Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of money on me at this point. Sorry to disappoint, since I know getting something for my baby sister would have been a nice thing after not seeing her for so long."

"Don't worry too much, Aiden." says Robin. "This is my treat for you since you are in a way my guest. Anyway, I'm getting hungry. Let's go find a cafe."

"Have any place in mind?" asks Aiden

"I think I've got one." says Robin thinking about it. "And hopefully, they'll have their special up today."

* * *

The scene then transitions to Robin and Aiden sitting at a table at a restaurant, both eating what look to be paninis, along with a salad. And drinking what looks to be cups of light ale.

"Now this is more like it." says Robin. "As much as I may be used to eating rations or hunting for game during our marches, there's nothing quite like sitting down at a nice restaurant and experiencing the finest in world cuisines."

"This is definitely delicious." says Aiden. "I'm glad you picked this place out for us, Sister."

After a while of eating, Robin then asks, "So, Aiden... mind if we talk more about my mysterious past while we're having lunch? Seems like a good opportunity to me."

"I suppose we could do just that." says Aiden. "What else do you wish to know?"

"Well, for starters... what did my mother die from?" asks Robin. "I know you said it was a strange illness, but I have a hard time accepting that as the only answer."

Aiden then goes both silent and still for a moment after taking a bite of his sandwich, slowly chewing it before swallowing.

"Aiden, I'm sorry if that's a tough question for you to answer." says Robin. "But I really want to know what caused her death. Illness is one thing, but it seems too convenient of an excuse considering she was an alchemist and could come up with something to cure her condition."

Aiden sighs and says, "Well... if you really must know... it was alchemy that caused her illness."

"Alchemy caused her illness?" asks Robin in disbelief.

"Yes." says Aiden with a sigh. "She was doing an experiment that caused her to be radiated by a massive amount of energy that was sapping her life force the longer she went on while trying to find a way to combat it. But no matter what she tried to do to cure herself, nothing worked."

"What was this experiment?" asks Robin as she becomes even more curious by what Aiden has told her so far.

"If you must know..." says Aiden. "...she was trying to extract two specific aspects and finding what to do with them. They were the very aspects of order and chaos."

"You're kidding!" asks a shocked Robin. "That's what killed her?"

"Well, the energy they were radiating." says Aiden. "THAT'S what killed her."

Robin then says, "I don't know much about alchemy, or at least I don't anymore, but... what was she thinking trying to do something so dangerous?"

"I don't entirely know myself." says Aiden. "All I know is that she didn't exactly have the best tastes in husbands, considering my father merely used her to give birth to a successor for his church, and your father used her to give birth to a vessel for Grima. But knowing what she got herself into, she used them to gain the ability to extract the aspects of order and chaos, with order coming from Naga and chaos coming from Grima. What she did with these aspects, I have no idea."

"Wow, I didn't know our fathers could be so cruel to our mother." says Robin. "Well, I knew Validar was from seeing the kind of guy he turned out to be when I met him. But your father, I thought a servant of Naga would be more kind-hearted than that."

"Well, you of all people should know that the world isn't so black and white." says Aiden. "Even servants of Naga can be heartless bastards like my father was."

"I guess what you say does ring true." says Robin. "But still, I have to admit that it is quite a shock, though not nearly as much as knowing what killed our mother."

"Well... that's the truth of it." says Aiden. "So... do you wish to know anything else?"

"Not right now." says Robin after bit of a pause. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our day. I get the feeling that trying to learn more about my past will ruin it."

"Exactly what I think." says Aiden.

After that, both Robin and Aiden continue to eat their lunch as the scene ends.

* * *

"Okay, this is my first attempt at this." says Henry with a cautious expression as the scene opens up to him in a dark area of Castle Ylisse with what appears a ritual taking place as he has some dark crystals set up around the area, and what looks to be a summoning sigil drawn into the ground. "Everything is set up and perfect. Now, just to see if I can summon this demon."

Henry then brings his hands slowly up and holds them out forward and begins to move his fingers in unsual patterns while giving an eerie chant. Reacting to this action by Henry, the sigil starts to glow an evil-looking shade of purple while giving off energy that swirls into the air like a thick mist.

After this goes on for a while, we hear Robin's voice go, "Uh, hey there, Henry."

"Huh?" says Henry as he stops chanting and moving his fingers, causing the sigil to fade back to normal. He then turns to his left to see Robin and Aiden standing there looking at him.

"Oh, it's just you, Robin." says Henry. "Need to be careful about breaking my concentration, lest bad things will start to happen. Exciting as that all sounds, I wouldn't want to accidentally blow up Castle Ylisse. Wouldn't go over well with Chrom, I imagine. Nya ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh no." says Robin with a groan as she looks at the summoning sigil Henry has carved into the ground. "You're not trying to summon an army of Risen again, are you? I thought we talked about that in the past."

"Oh, of course not." says Henry with a reassuring smile. "This is something completely different, and far safer, I can assure you. Just as long as my concentration remains intact, of course."

"Then... what are you doing with that summoning sigil?" Robin asks again in disbelief about what Henry just said.

"No need to worry your pretty head off." says Henry. "I'm just trying to summon a demon. Like I said, it's completely harmless."

"A... demon?" asks Robin looking even more nervous than before. "Why in the world are you trying to do that?"

"Weeeeeeeeell..." Henry begins to say while rubbing the back of his head. "...I just figured Cordelia and Severa could use a good pet to keep them safe. I thought I might try to summon a nice hellhound for that. What better way to keep my wife and daughter safe than a lovely, fire-breathing demon?"

"Uh, sounds like an idea." says Robin still looking very worried. "Not a very good idea, to be honest, but... Henry, have you thought of what would happen if this demon decided to turn on the rest of us? Haven't you figured that it might kill the rest of us while trying to keep your family safe?"

"Oh, definitely." says Henry. "I wouldn't be surprised if it tries to kill me when it first appears in our corporeal reality. But that's why I'm going to do my best to train it. Afterall, I did find that manuscript on how to train otherwordly beasts in the library."

"Why would the library have...?" Robin begins to ask before shaking her head rapidly. "You know, I shouldn't bother asking that."

"You don't need to worry too much, Robin." says Henry with a bright smile. "I've got this all perfectly under control. I would ask if you'd like to stay here with me as I manage to bring my demon into this world, but... I kind of need complete focus and concentration to do this, so if you don't mind, you might need to leave this area. Don't want you getting horribly maimed, especially since it did take a year for you to return from the dead."

"Oh, no need to concern yourself, Henry." says Robin with an innocent smile. "Even if you asked me to stay, I'd probably leave anyway. So... I suppose Aiden and I will be on our way. Good luck, Henry. Hope everything goes well."

And with that, Robin and Aiden leave Henry to his demon-summoning.

After Robin and Aiden have left him, Henry then says after turning back to face his summoning sigil, "All right, so... where was I?"

Going back to Aiden and Robin, the purple-haired half brother asks, "Has that been a hobby of his for a while?"

Robin just sighs and remarks with, "To be honest, I don't what Henry's actual hobby is. But... I'm not willing to stand around and find out, knowing it's usually something that could end in disaster. And I get the feeling this little experiment will end very poorly. Whether or not he's successful, I'm not going to stay and find out. Returning from the dead makes me very wary about going back to such a state."

"Probably better for all of us if we don't get too involved." says Aiden with a big smile. "Anyway, so... after our tour through Ylisstol, what should we do now?"

"I say we see about having some tea." says Robin. "It would allow us to catch up more while relaxing a bit after so much walking"

"Sounds good to me." says Aiden. "I suppose the study would be a good place to do such a thing."

"In that case, follow me." says Robin. "I should be able to remember where it is."

And with that, Robin and Aiden walk off as the scene ends.

* * *

In the next scene, night time arrives rather quickly as the stars appear above the castle.

Taking place in Chrom's bedroom, we see Chrom is in his room, wearing only his blue pajama pants and looking at a piece of parchment while holding it against a stiff board in his left hand, and using a quill pen in his right.

Just then, the doors to Chrom's bedroom open and through them walks Robin, still in her blue dress.

Chrom looks to see Robin appear, and he asks, "Hey, Robin. Did you enjoy your day with your brother?"

"Certainly did." says Robin as she closes the door. "What about you? How did Virgil find the Alchemists' Guild to be?"

Chrom just sighs and says, "He was pretty disappointed, but considering he's a graduate of the Alchemy University, I'm not really that surprised."

"Well, I guess we just give things some time." says Robin as we get a shot of her feet as she kicks off her shoes and lets the dress fall to down to the ground. She then hops onto the bed on her belly as we see her wearing an orange camisole with black lace and matching boyshort underwear. She then asks, "So, what are you doing, Chrom?"

"Just trying to figure out our plans for our new wedding." says Chrom. "Basically, looking at seating arrangements, where to put the food and snacks and where everyone will sit during the reception."

"Doesn't exactly sound like your kind of work, honey." says Robin with a giggle. "Never figured you for a wedding planner."

"Well, like I said, I plan to make this wedding bigger and better than our last one considering you're back from the dead and ready to continue our life from where we left off." says Chrom. "In fact, with how big I want this wedding to be, I'm kind of saddened that not even Corrin and her friends and family will be here to experience it."

"Corrin?" asks Robin curiously. "That a friend I don't know about?"

"Oh, I never did tell you back then, did I?" says Chrom as he looks at Robin before looking back at his parchment. "Corrin and her forces were friends we made from another world right before Lissa, Frederick and I found you in the field our first time. In fact, they helped us to fight off some invisible warriors."

"Invisible warriors?" asks a skeptical Robin.

"Well, she did try to pass them off as warthogs after saying they were warriors." says Chrom. "But I played along anyway. I pretty much figured they were warriors from the way they fought us, even if I had trouble seeing them clearly."

"Still sounds pretty fantastical and impossible to me." says Robin. "So, what kind of world did this person come from?"

Chrom then says, "She claimed to have come from the mythical kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. She was supposedly a princess of these two kingdoms I've only read stories about, even if they do make for rather interesting bedtime tales."

"A princess of two kingdoms, huh?" asks Robin. "Sounds pretty cool. So, what was this person like in her fighting abilities?"

"Well, she was quite a talented swordfighter, not to mention very elegant. I've never seen such a refined fighting style in my life. And like you, she was pretty talented with magic, though she was able to use both tomes and staves. But the most interesting thing about her was that she was able to become a dragon using a stone as if she were a manakete. Of course, the dragon she turned into was unlike any I had ever seen."

"Wow, a swordfighting, magic using manakete of a princess." says Robin. "Definitely sounds like a legendary heroine you would hear of during bedtime to help you sleep better at night. I bet if you told Nowi about her, she'd probably wouldn't stop dreaming about this girl. She certainly sounds like someone out of my league."

"So you say." says Chrom. "But the truth be told, Corrin kind of reminds me of you in a way."

"Really?" asks a even more curious Robin. "How so?"

"Well, aside from seeming like a very charismatic person like you..." Chrom starts to say. "...she also had the makings of a great tactician. The strategies she used not only kept her friends and family out of harm's way, but ours as well."

"Now you're just trying to make me jealous." says Robin with a small giggle.

Chrom then continues with, "After fighting along side her, I contemplated the idea of the Shepherds needing such a talented strategist in our ranks since she seemed to possess more of such skills than even I did. You know me, tactics aren't my strong suit."

"Well, that's why you have me around." says Robin. "And even when you didn't, our son was still there to help you."

"Yes, I'm surprised just how good of a tactician Morgan has turned into." says Chrom. "But knowing who his mother is, I'm not TOO surprised."

"Hey, I think I trained him up pretty well, if I do say so." says Robin with a hint of pride. "But enough of me trying to toot my own horn, I want to hear more about this Corrin person. What was her family like?"

"Well, being a princess of two kingdoms, she certainly had a lot of brothers and sisters." says Chrom. "For her two older brothers, Ryoma was the high prince of Hoshido and a very talented swordfighter. He had a serious air about him, but was also a rather reckless one. His weapon, the Raijinto was a unique one. It was like a Levin Sword, but it seemed to possess a more legendary appeal about it. Xander was the high prince of Nohr, and he too was very serious, but seemed to also be more calm and collected than Ryoma. He was a skilled knight that used a legendary sword called Siegfried."

"Interesting." says Robin. "These two sound like very intriguing people."

"For her two older sisters..." Chrom starts to say. "...there was princess Hinoka of Hoshido, who kind of reminds me of both Sully and Cordelia in a way. She was very tough in battle, but also a very caring soul. Then there was princess Camilla of Nohr. Very merciless to her enemies, but also very doting of Corrin from the looks of it. Always seemed to have the biggest soft spot for her. Also, and I hate to bring this up with you, but she was quite, well... gifted."

"Uh-huh." says Robin with a sly smile. "I know what you mean. I take it this princess Camilla was very good-looking?"

"Stunning, actually." says Chrom. "I didn't think a woman could possibly ever look that beautiful. In fact, she was downright bewitching."

"I see." says Robin with her smile becoming even more sly. "I guess I pale comparison to her, don't I? In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you also found Corrin to be cute."

Chrom looks at Robin with a romantic expression and says, "Come on, Robin, you know you're the only woman for me. You know I never get tired of looking at you."

"Mmhmm." says Robin.

"Besides, unlike princess Camilla, I've actually seen you naked." says Chrom turning to look back at his parchment.

"Well, sounds like a weak excuse, but I'll buy it for now." says Robin rather playfully. "So, what about princess Corrin's other siblings?"

"Let's see..." says Chrom trying to think. "...there was prince Takumi of Hoshido and prince Leo of Nohr, both being her younger brothers. Takumi was a very skilled archer using a weapon called the Fujin Yumi. He also seemed to be needy for attention from the way he was fighting. And Leo was a talented mage using a tome called Brynhildr. He was a very nice and intelligent guy, though also a bit cold-blooded to his enemies."

"Bet he and Tharja would get along." says Robin jokingly.

"Finally, there's her younger sisters." says Chrom. "There was princess Sakura of Hoshido who's a very skilled healer, though also bit shy to talk to. And there was princess Elise of Nohr, another skilled healer, though her personality was completely the opposite of Sakura's, as she kind of reminds me today of both Lissa and Nowi."

"These all sound like people I would love to meet as you seem to be talking so fondly about them." says Robin.

"I guess I shouldn't also forget to mention Corrin's other friend, princess Azura." says Chrom. "Another beautiful woman with an incredible singing voice. In fact, it felt like her songs held a special power that I've never felt before. Almost sounded like the galdrar sung by the herons of Tellian lore."

"No kidding, huh?" says Robin. "Even she sounds like someone worth meeting."

"Finally, there was Jakob, Corrin's butler." says Chrom. "Very protective of Corrin and cared about her a lot. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I swear they had a bit of romantic relationship going on."

"No kidding?" asks Robin. "A princess and her butler. Now that just sounds like a romance novel."

"Of course, they also mentioned that, being princes and princesses of Hoshido and Nohr, that they have the blood of these creatures called the First Dragons, and that it allows them to trigger things in their world called Dragon Veins, saying they can alter the world in different ways. What a wonder it would be if we possessed such power in this world."

"I bet. Think of all the tactical advantages you would have." says Robin. "Now I want to meet these people even more."

"Anyway... after they helped us fend off the threat that came from their world, I gave Corrin the legendary treasures of House Ylisse, being the Hero's Brand and Exalt's Brand." says Chrom. "I hope she was able to put them to good use."

"After hearing what this person sounds like, I bet she did." says Robin. "You really are lucky to make such friends before finding me. I just wish I was there to meet them after you found me."

"Yeah, I wonder what Corrin and her family have been up to these days." says Chrom looking slightly upward. "It would be lovely to find out."

"Well, while you're thinking about that, how about I give you some pleasant memories to think of after you get done with our wedding plans?" asks a predatory looking Robin.

Chrom looks back at Robin with his own predatory smile and says, "You know what? These plans can wait a while."

After that, he drops the board with parchment and quill pen, and takes Robin by her head as he kisses her. As he does, he climbs on to the bed as Robin rolls onto her back with Chrom on top of her and they continue to kiss passionately as the scene fades to black.

To Be Continued in Chapter 10.


	12. Chapter 10: Ratface Rizzo

**Chapter 10: Ratface Rizzo**

As morning arrives to Ylisse, we see Frederick approaching the door to Chrom's bedroom. He then knocks on the door and says, "Milord, are you up? I have something to tell you!"

Hearing Frederick and his knocking on the door, both Chrom and Robin wake up. Robin is still wearing her smallclothes, and we can see Chrom is still in his pajama pants.

"Is that Frederick?" asks Robin in a groggy tone.

"Sounds like it." says Chrom. "Hold on, Frederick! I'll be there in a second!"

Chrom then gets out of the bed, and heads over to the door. After opening it, he sees Frederick there in his armor as always.

"Good morning, milord." says Frederick calmly. "Did you and Lady Robin sleep well?"

"Well, I would say it's none of your business, but... yes, we did." says Chrom calmly. "What brings you here this morning?"

"I got word from Khans Basilio and Flavia of Regna Ferox." says Frederick. "They've heard about Lady Robin's return and have made their way here to Castle Ylisse. They apparently also had word sent to Queen Say'ri of Chon'sin, so we should expect her arrival very soon."

"Thank you, Frederick." says Chrom. "Anything else to tell me?"

"Yes, milord." says Frederick. "I've also done the liberty of sending word of Robin's return to the various nobles of Ylisse. We should be hearing very soon from lords Moreston, Cyrus, Francis and even Orville."

"Orville, huh?" asks Chrom with a bit of a smile. "Been a while since I last heard from the 'Catfish of Manster.' I'm looking forward to seeing him. It will be nice to see Cyrus and his son, Florence, as well as Francis of Themis. Not looking forward to seeing Moreston, though."

"Neither am I, milord." says Frederick. "But he is Ylissian nobility and holds a good grip on the trade community."

"Maybe, but doesn't change the fact he's still a jackass." says Chrom with a grumble.

"I know, milord. Just try to put up with it the best you can until it's all over." says Frederick.

"I just hope he's better behaved than how he was during Robin's and my first wedding." says Chrom with a sigh. "At any rate, thank you for taking care of all of that."

"It's my duy, milord." says Frederick with a bow. "Anyway, I shall leave you to get ready so you can be here to meet with the Khans."

"Right, I suppose I better do that." says Chrom rubbing the back of his head and neck. "Thank you for services, Frederick."

"See you soon, milord." says Frederick with another bow before he walks off, leaving Chrom there to close the door.

Chrom then turns back to face Robin, who then says, "Well... so much for getting a little extra sleep. Guess we better take care of our routine so we can get ready to meet Basilio and Flavia."

"Well, it is important noble stuff." says Chrom jokingly. "It's boring, but... it's also neccessary."

"Hey, after being dead for so long, boring sounds pretty good." says Robin. "Anyway, I suppose we need to go get bathed and dressed."

"Yup, up and at'em!" says Chrom.

After that, Robin gets out of bed, and her and Chrom get ready to take on the day as the scene ends.

* * *

In the next scene, Chrom and Robin arrive in the grand hall fully dressed and looking very dapper. Chrom is wearing a mostly white suit with a long sleeved, button-down, noble's shirt, white noble's pants, black boots, a white cape while colored blue on the inside and a black belt that holds Falchion in place, as well as the scabbard it's in. Robin is wearing a white dress with bits of red in places and red trim. The dress has short sleeves, and the upper part of it makes her cleavage look bigger and deeper. Robin's white hair is done up in a wavy style and is decorated with a red flower on the right side of her head.

We then see in the grand hall that Khans Basilio and Flavia are definitely there as they look to see Chrom and Robin approach them, and give them both big smiles. They especially smile greatly to show their enthusiasm for Robin's return.

"Ah, there she is!" shouts Basilio. "I knew she would return to us! Though it's also good to know I get to keep my brown arse on me!" Basilio then bellows out a hearty laugh.

"Have to admit, oaf." says Flavia. "You were definitely right to remain optimistic this whole time, even after a year a passed."

"Greetings, you two." says Chrom with a wave. "How's Regna Ferox been these days?"

"Good as always." says Flavia. "Been a little boring without the Shepherds showing their skills in Arena Ferox, but we've been able to scrap on by. I'm glad to know that Robin is alive and well after her defeat a Grima a year ago."

"I'm happy to be back." says Robin. "And I'm glad the both of you are doing well. I'm still sorry for putting you through so much grief, even if I don't regret the decision I made."

"Don't worry about a thing, Robin." says Flavia. "You've made our world a better one now that we don't have to worry about Grima returning."

"That's right!" says Basilio. "You're a true hero to us all! It should be us to hold you in high regard for your actions! With the world at peace, we can all celebrate comfortably, thanks to you."

"Thank you so much for your kind words." says Robin. "Both of you."

"Frederick told us you had word of Robin's return sent to Queen Say'ri." says Chrom. "Is this true?"

"It is." says Flavia. "If we're correct, the message should arrive tomorrow, so we should expect her arrival very soon."

"Good." says Chrom. "It would be great to see her again. Hopefully, she's been able to repair much of the damage done to Chon'sin during our campaign against Walhart."

"I can only imagine how much of a pain it's been for her." says Basilio. "I know it's been one for all of us after dealing with the Grima incident. Even the repairs of the damage from the war with Gangrel haven't been completed."

"Too true." says Chrom. "Anyway, we're to expect the other noble families of Ylisse here pretty soon, so Robin and I are about to head to throne room to get ready for their arrival."

"Hold on, boy!" says Basilio. "I got someone to introduce the both of you to. I hoped to have had him join with you along with Lon'qu, but considering he left for Ylisstol back then, I had no luck. Luckily, he found us out after we made our way here, and wishes to join with your group if possible."

Suddenly, a man dressed as a barbarian walks in. Aside from the clothes to denote what class he is, he's also wearing a grey dew rag on top of his head. His face is very unusual as he has a rather long nose with a tiny bit of hair on the end, a large chin with a deep cleft and two buck teeth. Long and short of it, his face just about resembles that of a rat's.

"Greetings to you, my lord Exalt! Narf!" says the rat-faced man. "My name is Rizzo, nerf! Some call me 'Ratface' as you can easily tell, nrf nurf! However, you don't need to worry, narf! I'm definitely not a bad guy, nrrf!"

"Uh... good to meet you as well, Rizzo." says Chrom.

"Chrom! Robin!" says Basilio. "This here was one of my top-most warriors in Regna Ferox, alongside Lon'qu. Rizzo is deft with an axe, and makes for a good bodyguard, especially to any good-natured girls in your group. Don't fooled by his attitude, he's a real gentleman."

"That's right, nerf!" says Rizzo with a bold pose. "Any cute girls with good hearts will be safe as long as I'm around! Narf! I don't do it for fame or glory, but just out of goodness of my being, nrf!"

"That's good to hear." says Chrom. "Last thing we need is another Inigo."

"I hope Lon'qu will remember me after so long, narf!" says Rizzo. "He and I are best friends, or were before I left for Ylisse, nurf!"

"I believe he's back in the garrison." says Chrom. "Just get one of the guards to lead you there, and you should be able to talk to him."

"Wonderful, nurf!" says Rizzo. "I believe I'll be doing just, narf nrf! See you around, Khans Basilio and Flavia, nerf!"

After that, Rizzo walks off.

"I think he'll serve you all very well." says Basilio. "Anyway, I guess we'd better let two head off to see about greeting the nobles pretty soon."

"Indeed. Let's all head off." says Chrom.

After that, Chrom, Robin, Basilio and Flavia leave for the throne room.

* * *

Taking place in the Shepherds' garrison, we see many of the Shepherds are gathered there rather early in the morning, with some exceptions, such as Nowi since she always wakes up later than everyone else. Just then, Rizzo enters the garrison, and the Shepherds take notice of him.

"Excuse me, sir." says Sumia as she notices the rat-faced man walking in. "Can we help you?"

"Not too much, sweetie, nrf!" says Rizzo. "I'm actually here to join you on behalf of my old boss, Khan Basilio, narf!"

"Wait a minute!" sounds off the voice of Lon'qu.

Just then, Lon'qu walks in front of the other Shepherds, and Rizzo takes notice of him as he says, "Hey there, Lon'qu, nerf! Been a very long time since I last saw you, nrrf! Here you've been quite a terror as one of the legendary Shepherds, narf narf!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the rat himself." says Lon'qu with a big smile. "How have you been, Rizzo?"

"Great as always, nrf!" says Rizzo with a jovial smile. "Made my home here in Ylisse before the invasion by Plegia, nurf!"

"So I heard." says Lon'qu.

Vaike approaches Lon'qu and asks, "You and this man know each other, pal?"

"He's my best friend and partner." says Lon'qu.

"My, my, so you actually did socialize, didn't you, darling?" asks a pleasant-looking Maribelle. "That's quite a shock, I must say. Of course, I never knew a man of Ferox could have such a... striking... face."

"Oh, don't worry too much, honey, nurf!" says Rizzo with a big smile. "I may not be the most attractive-looking guy, but you won't find a more good-hearted and caring barbarian than myself, narf! I'll guarantee you that, nerf!"

"Is that so?" asks Maribelle. "Well, I might just have to be the judge of that sometime in the future. For now, I'll just introduce myself to you. I am Lady Maribelle of House Themis, and I am Lon'qu's wife."

"Yeah, I heard my buddy got married to a fine gal, narf!" says Rizzo. "That mean you got over your phobia of women, pal, nrf?"

"Ugh, not entirely." says Lon'qu grimmacingly. "It's a little easier now, I suppose, but it doesn't come around if I'm around my wife."

"Well, baby steps I suppose, narf nrf!" says Rizzo after a small laugh.

Brady then approaches and Maribelle puts her arms around him as she says, "And this here is our fine son from the future, Brady."

"Nice to meet you, then, nerf!" says Rizzo politely.

"Nice to meet you." says Brady. "Gotta' say though, you're one ugly sap."

"Brady!" says Maribelle curtly.

"Well, you aren't exactly a pretty one, yourself, narf!" says Rizzo. "Besides, while I may lack a handsome visage, I do pride my face as a real icon, nrf! They don't call me 'Ratface Rizzo' for nothing, nurf nurf!"

"Well, ten points for optimism, I guess." says Brady.

"Say, Lon'qu, where's Olivia at, nrf?" asks Rizzo. "I was hoping to see Ferox's own dancing cutie again after I heard she joined the Shepherds, narf!"

"She's probably practicing her dancing with her son, Inigo in the back." says Lon'qu. "I'll take you to her."

"Thanks a bunch, narf nrf!" says Rizzo. "Lead the way, nurf!"

After that, Lon'qu takes Rizzo to find Olivia as the scene fades to black.

To Be Continued in Chapter 11.

P.S.: I'm not quite finished with this chapter, but I'll post it anyway just to give you all something to read since I'm going to be gone for a couple of days before I can do any more writing. Please forgive me.


End file.
